


Hawkins' Creatures

by KKiri_Write



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Caring Joyce Byers, Cute Steve Harrington, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Omega Steve Harrington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Steve Harrington, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Billy Hargrove, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, werewolf Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKiri_Write/pseuds/KKiri_Write
Summary: Hawkins was just a normal town but secretly in this town, lived some werewolves, which were believed to be extinct creatures. Billy may be one including his pathetic family but he would do anything to protect his stepsister from hunters after moving here in Hawkins. Truly Billy thought he wasn't gonna find someone like him or most importantly his soulmate in this town but when he goes to school he catches a scent. A scented of a werewolf and most importantly a male omega, which is rare in their history. Billy is determined to find this omega in this town before he loses that scent forever.Or:Werewolf Au with the Upside Down World's monsters are known in Hawkins and are living deep in the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

Trees. Trees were what you can only see while driving down these streets. One by one was the same trees and it was annoying Billy as hell. He sighed, glancing back at his sister seeing her sleeping peacefully in the back noticing his father car behind him making him growl. He wasn't quite happy about moving away from California but they didn't have a choice. Neil was caught transforming into a werewolf making hunters chase after them and secretly they escape with some help from other werewolves there. Now his father's blame him for everything but to be corrected it was his sister's fault but he knew he couldn't blame the small pup because she was already beating herself about everything and how it was their father to blame.

They were told to head to Hawkins, where there weren't any werewolves hunters there including other wolves making Neil agree to the thought of that. There wasn't much information about the town but little was known about it and for all they knew was that this town was surrounded by creatures called the Upside Down World monsters that brought other creatures into this human town. Billy wasn't that comfortable at the thought of it but his wonderful father thought it was bullshit and that they're werewolves meaning they're able to handle any creatures. He shook his head focusing on the road ahead and finally seeing the sign saying "Welcome to Hawkins" and hearing his sister yawn.

"Are we here already Billy?" She asked her brother making him nod.

"Were almost here, Max. Hopefully there some wolves here." He said glancing at his sister nodding and sitting up while looking at her book she took with her for the ride here. "Hey, stop thinking this isn't all your fault. It was one little mistake, oh well. We learn from it and all that matters is that you're okay."

Max looked at her brother nodding and climbing to the front hearing a growl from him but knew it wasn't a warning or anything but a way of telling her to be careful. He is her alpha leader for the little pack they form without their beta father and omega mother. She smiles softly making him roll his eyes and shows her his fangs making the pup yelp but start laughing with him joining.

"I do hope we do find other wolves here so we can make our small pack bigger and be around them," Max whispers looking at her hands and shaking her head.

"Hey, I won't let dad sell you off to another pack. I would fucking kill him before he even decides to sell you off if you present as an omega which I doubt. I'm 100% sure your bratty attitude is pure alpha." He grins ruffling his sister red hair making her laugh.

She nods, leaning on her brother's shoulder and seeing some houses showing making her sigh when she saw people but frown when she didn't smell any werewolf. Billy also frowns, not on the werewolf, but the thought of not finding one here and most importantly his soulmate here. Sure he fucked around in California but he only did that to entertain himself which wasn't working cause he played with human girls and he couldn't find his soulmate there. He almost gave up but remember what his real mother told him on being patient on finding his mate and preparing for anything when it comes to him.

"This place smells like shit," Billy growled looking at more human glancing at their cars in curiosity making the alpha roll his eyes.

"Yeah...do you think it's the monsters that live deep in the forest?" Max asked looking at Billy worried.

Billy shrugs and looks ahead of them seeing some human girls looking at him awning in lust and hunger seeing how handsome he was making him want to gag when they stopped at a stop sign. Max rolled her eyes at the girls and flipped them off making her brother grin and chuckle at their attitude when Max did that and drove off flipping them as well. They finally reach their home and Billy parked in front while their dad parked in the driveway seeing Susan coming out smiling at their new home. Max stood close to Billy not trusting their father at all after the California incident holding onto his arm, which he didn't mind at all.

"Billy! Get the fuck over here and help the movers." Neil growled out not caring if he scared some of them. "Use your pathetic alpha strength for something."

Billy sighed knowing if he growled his father would hear it and punish him for growling at him. He looked back when he felt Max tug on his arm shaking her head in fear of being left alone with their father.

"Max, honey! Why don't you go to choose your room!" Susan smiled looking at her daughter with Neil smiling behind her.

"Yeah, Maxine! Go choose one." Neil nods his head toward their house while Max looked at the house and back at Billy quickly making sure not to get caught at glancing at her brother.

"Billy..." She whispers knowing her father can't hear her from afar.

"Go. I'm outside okay." Billy whisper back glancing at his sister smiling in encouragement. 

They figure out how to whisper to each other without their parents hearing on them and use it whenever one of them needed each other. Max nod and follow Susan, who happily hugged her daughter and ushering her inside with Neil glaring at Billy then following behind. Billy sighs heading over to the movers to help them with their shit carrying each box inside and putting them down where Susan told him to place. Finally, he was on his stuff after taking boxes to Max's new room which was close to his wanting to be close to her alpha leader. Neil thought nothing weird about it and allow it. At this moment he was grabbing his boxes when he heard a siren making him peek out from behind the moving trunk.

"Dad!" He shouted hearing his dad scream out what but stop when he saw the sheriff car in front of their house.

Susan also follows Neil looking at the sheriff coming out of the car looking at their new home making Billy raises a brow but stops when he sniffs the sheriff's scent. His eyes widen and looked at his father's eyes widening too.

"He's a werewolf and an alpha too," Max said after getting to her brother's side.

"Yeah, that's kinda surprising." Billy implies looking at the sheriff walking to their dad. "Come on."

Billy and Max went to their father's side watching the sheriff sniff them too and seeing his eyes widening at catching on with them being werewolves too.

"Well, you look at that. A family of wolves. This is surprising. I'm guessing he's the leader since he's the alpha." The sheriff said looking at Billy impressed at his size and muscle.

"No sheriff. That would be me. I may not be an alpha but I'm the leader. I'm Neil Hargrove, this is my wife Susan, and our two kids. Billy and Maxine." Neil introduced while Billy sighed knowing he was gonna get a punch for the mistake.

"Well, I'm Officer Hopper and I'm the sheriff. You can already tell I'm a werewolf too since these humans in Hawkins can't smell like we can." Hopper chuckles while looking at their home and nodding. "Just came here to welcome you in Hawkins and to also warn you about the Upside Down World monsters that live deep in these forests so don't travel too far."

"Wait the monsters are real? Do they have names?" Max said looking at Hopper's smile and nod.

"Yes, their called Demogorgons and Demodogs but don't worry. For some reason, they don't go near werewolves homes. Their afraid of us wolves but they do eat fay including humans and it's a good thing you don't have any in your family." Hopper nods looking at the father shocked face.

"Wait, fay. You mean fairies?" Susan said surprised at the thought of these beings still alive. "I thought they went extinct."

"That's what we all thought but after the Upside Down World portal open, the fays were released from their prison. Anyways just came to check-in and welcome you here in our lovely town." Hopper said nodding his head and walking back to his car.

Neil and Susan went back inside talking about the information they got while Max ran to Hopper's car with Billy going after her. Hopper glanced at the girl running to his car and raised a brow at the pup looking at him.

"Umm, are there any other wolves in this town? Beside you." She asked making Billy stop from grabbing her shoulder and look at the sheriff.

"I don't know pup. Not that I know of so far." Hopper answers and got in his car waving bye to the pups and leaving the Hargrove's home.

Max looks down after Hopper left making Billy glance at his sister worriedly. He tilts his sister chin up making her face him and smiled softly.

"Hey, he said he doesn't know for sure. Maybe there are some wolves here." He says looking at his sister shake her head.

"I doubt it. I bet he's the only werewolf in this town..." She said pulling her head away from Billy's hand.

"Don't say that. I bet there might be some in the school were gonna sign up too." He smirks when he caught his sister's attention. "Come on. Help with the boxes and we can have a look around the town to see its wonderment."

Hopper pulled up into his home dirt road smelling food cooking making him smile. He got off his car walking to the house door and opening it seeing his son happily playing with his adopted fay daughter, El or Jane Hopper, and his beta wife, Joyce cooking with Steve in the kitchen.

"Jim your back!" Joyce smiled brightly walking towards her alpha and kissing him happily. "Dinners almost ready, how was work?"

Steve waved at the alpha and chuckled when Dustin was hiding behind his legs from El, who happily ran to the chubby pup. Will was following after the fay laughing when Dustin ran away from the two pups saying hi to Hopper and going around Jonathan who was about to leave.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Jonathan shouted making Hopper raises a brow while Joyce rolled her eyes.

"Has a date with that Nancy girl." She shook her head and glanced at Steve, who was holding El in his arms while she flapped her cute tiny wings. "Steve came to drop Dustin but I convinced our little omega to stay."

"I was held against my well by her using El on me!" Steve shouted somehow while El was squishing his cheek. "El honey, I'm talking to your dad."

"Dad!" El happily said running to Hopper after being put down by Steve and hugging her father. "Welcome back!"

"Hello, El." Hopper smiled nuzzling his daughter, who giggled. "I need to talk to Joyce for a bit Steve, can you distract them for a moment."

"Sure. Come on you rascals. Let's go to Will's room and draw for a moment and see whose better." Steve said watching the pups smile and run to Will's room with the omega behind.

Joyce chuckled grateful for having Steve in their pack and looked at her husband with a questionable face.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Jim?" She said sitting on the couch and watching her husband pulling his hat off and sighing.

"A werewolf family moved in Hawkins and it seems like their only one Beta, one female omega, and maybe two alpha. Not sure if the pup might present as one but she has the look of one." He said looking at Joyce's shocked face.

"Oh god...we haven't had werewolves here since...since Dustin's mom..." She whispers looking down but gasps softly. "The pups! Do we tell them about this?"

Hopper frowned and looked down the hall hearing the pups laughing and Steve trying to handle the little monsters. He smiles and shakes his head looking at Joyce with a soft smile.

"Let them find out since the family pup was curious about other wolves in Hawkins." He said looking at her face morph to a chuckle and was shaking her head.

"Their gonna hate you for keeping it but okay. Let them find out themselves. Anyways let's go eat I believe the food ready. I'll go get the pups." Joyce said kissing Hopper once again and walking down the hall going to her son's room.

Hopper sighed walking to their room putting his coat down and grunting when El jumped on his back happily looking at her father making him smile back. He went out of his room seeing his pack sitting on the table and smiled. He hopes these Hargrove kids don't cause harm to his pack cause he already has problems with the Demogorgons trying to get his daughter but besides that, he would happily accept them in his pack if one of them befriends his pack or maybe fall in love with one special omega they have.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve looked at his calendar uneased but glanced down at Dustin, who was swinging his legs, sitting on his kitchen stool. He smiles and ruffles the pup's hair hearing him laugh and smack his only pack member hand away. Sure, they're in Hopper's pack but it wasn't truly their pack cause Steve was with Dustin since he was a little pup. Being a werewolf was a gift from what he heard from his grandpa before he passed away and that he should be grateful that their ancestors blessed Steve in being a male omega werewolf, which was truly rare. Sadly, his parents were jealous of him and abandoned him when they found out he was a werewolf.

Steve's parents were from werewolf families but weren't blessed the gift of being werewolves themselves which they hated about but moved on and become rich people. When they had Steve they were happy that he wasn't a wolf because it shows at age four which didn't happen to him. Sadly, they didn't know that werewolves are also late bloomers and when Steve was ten he woke up as a fluffy brown wolf pup. He was lucky his werewolf grandfather was visiting at that time and was so proud that Steve was a wolf but was in pure delight smelling his status as a male omega. His parents were shocked and confused while his grandfather taught him everything he needed to know about being a werewolf and his pack teaching him about male omegas. When his grandfather passed away Steve's parents took away all the connection from their family for not wanting Steve to be praised by their family. Their anger and jealousy made them treat their only son poorly not wanting to even look at their special werewolf son. At age thirteen his parents were gone when he woke up leaving a note saying they're gone on a business trip and will only visit when they can, which was never, but they would always deposit money in Steve's bank card and paying the bills in their house in Hawkins.

Steve was truly being damaged by not having his family around since his grandfather has told him that omega always seeks attention from their pack and always want physical contact from their pack or mate. Sadly, he didn't have any of that and he couldn't be satisfied with human touches making his werewolf unstable. Then he smelt other werewolves in Hawkins at age fifteen and followed the smell finding a small Dustin and Claudia Henderson moving in the town. She was so sweet when she smelt Steve and greeted the teen happily with tiny Dustin running to the omega and hugging him making Stev's werewolf side whine in delight at finally some physical contact with another werewolf. 

"Hey, Steve! Earth to Stevey!" Dustin waved his hand in front of him making him blink his eyes and look at the pup.

"Y-Yeah bud." He smiled noticing the concerned look he received from Dustin.

"You kinda zone out there for a second. What's on your mind?" The pup asked eating some of his cereal watching his brother like friend sigh and look at the calendar in distress.

"My heat coming..." Steve whispers knowing Dustin heard it. "And I have to lay off on the supplements or it'll make my heat hurt meaning."

Dustin's eyes widen and groans banging his head on the island glancing at an apologetic look on the omega face.

"Meaning we can smell your omega scent strongly! Steve your scent distracts us all making us feel sleepy and calm! You know El, Will and I hate being calm! We want to explore and cause damage to everything we see!" Dustin whines putting his head down.

"Not my fault I have an omega scent that smells like lavender flowers mixed with a fresh aroma of soft rainfall," Steve said using the words the pups describe his scent when he accidentally forgot to take his supplement. "Anyways don't worry. I'll go buy some scent patches to hide my scent for you, pups."

What he was glad was that he was no longer alone in that house of his cause Hopper allowed Dustin to live with him after. After the incident making Dustin his adopted brother in a way but he views him as his pup but for Dustin, he views him as his pack mom. He watches as the little wolf ran upstairs knowing he gonna grab his walkie-talkie that their little party has to communicate with each other and his explorer backpack. Steve knew what the pups and his friends were up to and didn't approve of it but knew he couldn't stop them. Sure, Dustin and Will's friends know about them being werewolves and promise to keep it a secret since, in this town witches, fays and now monster lives here with human beings making them fine with it. Everyone believed that werewolves were extinct making them think that werewolves were just myths and a false creature but some believe we're still alive and in hiding which was the hunters but there was none in Hawkins since everyone enemy in this town was the Upside Down World's monsters.

"Steve! Lucas made a new friend!!!" Steve jumped at his pup screaming hurting his hearing ability.

"Dustin! Volume!" He growled rubbing his ears and whining.

Sure, being a male omega is a gift but it has its ups and downs. For example, being an omega means his hearing ability is higher than ever but is a pain when loud music or someone is screaming in a close distance hurting his hearing. For alphas, they have an extortionate scent of smell and beta were just normal werewolves being able to withstand omegas in heat and an alpha command sometimes.

"Shit sorry. Forgot about your sensitive hearing anyways Lucas made a new friend! A girl that just moved here." Dustin said holding his walkie-talkie. "He said he met her in the Arcade, beating my level!"

Steve rolled his eyes and grab a water bottle from the fridge drinking some and hearing his pup ramble about this information.

"What if she a werewolf?" Dustin whispers making him stop drinking and glance down at the pup.

"Hey, if she's a werewolf you can still befriend her." Steve smiled nuzzling the pup, who giggled and nuzzled back. "Now go out there and meet her. Just please be careful and howl for me if you need my help okay."

"Okay! You be careful too!" Dustin smiled running out their house and riding his bike to the Arcade where their meeting was taking place.

Steve sighed glancing at the calendar once again seeing his heat starts on a full moon day making him whine. A full moon is his favorite days cause he gets to run with Hopper's pack but him and Dustin tend to separate from them and bond with each other since they're the only pack they have. It was gonna kill him when he tells Dustin the news about his heat starting on the full moon. He looked away reminding himself to put a note in his room saying fifteen days till the full moon and his heat starting. He went to his fridge seeing there was barely any food making him groan and heading out of his house to get some food.

Billy raised a brow at the lists Susan has handed him while his father was glaring at him. She was telling Billy if he can go to the Supper to buy some groceries that she needed while she was cooking. The alpha sighed nodding his head and leaving the house not pay attention to his father leaving the house glad he wasn't there anymore. He drove down the street seeing the trees passing bye trying to see if he can spot a Demogorgon or a dog but neither shown making the alpha look away and focus on the road.

"Hello, Steve. Grocery shopping now, are we?" the old lady smiled at him making the omega smile back smelling the lady's scent purring in delight at the soft and warm smell.

"Yeah, gotta keep the kids feed." He jokes walking in grabbing a basket and heading to the aisle he needed.

Billy walked in looking around the store seeing it as usual store making him sigh. When he noticed an old lady watching him so he sniffed her smelling she was human but sighing when he smelt her sweet and calm scent, also smelling a witch scent on the old lady. He smiles at the lady earning a smile back and walked in the allies looking at the listen Susan gave him. He grabbed the items throwing them in the cart without care and looking around the store seeing some older women looking at him with interest including girls making him groan.

"Why can't this town be fucking normal..." He thought looking away from the women and heading to the meat section but froze when he smelt a beautiful smell.

He took another sniff of the air and felt his mouth get watery. He looked around knowing the scent isn't human but a werewolf and most importantly his soulmate. His mom told him that when you find your soulmate their scent would be the most beautiful smell ever. That it would be the only thing that your werewolf side would only want and making you want to chase after that smell. He looked around leaving the cart behind in the meat section and checking each aisle in the store smelling the scent in each one making his alpha side growl in excitement at the thought of his mate giving chase.

"Let's see..." Steve thought reading a box but started coughing when a mom was spraying herself perfume, making him cover his nose cause of the repulsive smell. "Lady do you mind."

The lady sneered at Steve and continue to spray making the omega growl covering his nose walking away from the women. Billy got the aisle where the scent of his soulmate was stronger grinning but groan in disgust finding a lady spraying herself with perfume. She notices Billy and winked at him making him roll his eyes leaving the aisle quickly. He rubs his nose trying to get rid of the unpalatable smell but growled when he couldn't and how it was blocking his soulmate's smell. He growled irritated walking back to his cart angry that the human, made him lose his soulmate by that stupid item.

"Bye Steve honey! Why hello there dear. I think I haven't seen you here before." The old lady said turning her attention to Billy making him glance at the guy named Steve leaving the store, taking another sniff but growling when he still smelt the perfume.

"No, I'm moved here." Billy smiled softly at the old lady who chuckled and called him a charmer making him chuckle back. "I tend to be called that."

Steve sighed finally leaving the store but looking back in the review mirror knowing he smelt something wonderful in there but was blocked by the stupid lady's perfume making him look down. He went back to focusing on the road and heading back to his home so he can put away the stuff he got for his fridge. He parked in his driveway seeing the sun in its peak already making him smile thinking it might be fine to take a dip in the pool for a bit. After he finished putting his stuff away he changed into his shorts and went to the back diving in the pool enjoying the freshwater touching his skin and washing away the perfume smell. He smiled leaning on the edges looking at the woods glaring at it and looking away thinking about how his pups were doing and hoping they were fine.

Billy yawned lying on his car hood looking at the sky, seeing the sun going lower now. After returning to his home and handing the items to Susan, his dad, of course, kicked him out telling him to go find Max or else. He knew where Max was so he wasn't that worried about her and looked at his watch seeing it was 5:50 pm making him roll his eyes knowing his dad wanted alone time with his omega. He gags at the thought and enjoyed the quietness in the field he managed to find in an unmarked road while driving down a road. He was just relaxing and letting his werewolf hearing enjoy the sound of the field and letting himself relax at the smell too. It reminded him of how his mother would take him out in fields on their full moon enjoying the run together in their wolf form. He truly did miss his mother but knew she left because she couldn't handle his father anymore and couldn't take him with her cause her family wouldn't allow it.

"I wonder how she's doing..." Billy whispers looking at a cloud cover the sun. "Mom...I found my mate...but a fucking bitch was spraying her damn perfume masking it with my mate's scent. Don't worry I'll find them and when I do...I'll make sure to treat them right and never harm them....like how dad treated you..."

Billy closed his eyes deciding to take a nap on the hood enjoying the soft breeze and hoping time would past by so he can go pick up his sister. He dreamt about his soulmate and smelling his scent like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Steve was done showering and sighed in relief when he smelled his regular scent on him now making him smile. He went to grab some milk while he was rubbing his hair and glanced at the clock, seeing it turn to 6:15 pm now making him a bit concerned.

"They're fine Steve...Dustin or Will would have howled for your help if something happens." Steve reassures himself drinking his cup of milk and washing the small number of plates in the sink.

When he finished he went to his room pulling his window an inch open and lying on his bed stretching his legs already dressed in sweats, and a muscle shirt even when he barely had muscle but was comfortable. He smiled closing his eyes to take a nap too dreaming about the wonderful smell his smelt and lean close to his fluffy pillows enjoying the softness touching his face.

"Shss!!" Mike said glaring at his friends while El covered Will's mouth and Max doing the same for Lucas.

"Guys, we're just studying them. There's no harm here!" Dustin smiled looking at Mike nodding his head at Will.

Will was extremely unsure about all this. They were on top of an old bus watching some five Demodogs eating some meat of a killed deer and watching how they eat. Max was so happy when she found out that there were two werewolves in Lucas' friends and them being excited about her being one too. Turns out the others knew about their secret and accepted Max with open arms making her tear up. She couldn't wait to tell Billy about this and including information about other wolves in Hawkins from what Will and Dustin told her. She looked at the monsters eating the deer with interest and glance at El, who was holding Will's hand tightly making her wonder if she was afraid of those things.

"It's okay. The sheriff said that those things keep away from werewolves, El. You're safe." She smiled squeezing her shoulder seeing the girl look at her smiling softly.

"S-Safe..." She whispers while Will also nods at his sister.

"Look at how they eat! It's so cool." Dustin said watching the Demodogs opening their flower face and biting on the deer carcass. "Oh! We need photos! Photos."

Dustin went to grab his backpack from behind him but gasp when he accidentally dropped his water bottle seeing it fall on top of some metal parts. The kids covered their mouth including Dustin glancing at the creatures raise their heads quickly sniffing the air. The two wolves huddled close to El, whose eyes were wide, making Max a bit confused but watched as the dogs walked closer to the bus sniffing the air.

"N-No one is an f-fay right?" She whispers begging for a no.

She looked at the others seeing them with their eyes wide and seeing Will shaking his head yes. She froze looking at El seeing her holding her mouth and holding on tightly to Will's hand leaning close to her brother. From what she knew was that Demogorgons and dogs won't attack werewolves if it was just pure humans around them but if there was a fay then they would attack wanting the fay. They screamed when the dogs banged their heads on the bus finally smelling El's scent since Will and Dustin weren't strong enough to cover hers. Mike went to El's side holding her close while Will and Dustin went to the edge growling at the dogs with Max following behind hoping to scare them away but it didn't work since there were five Demodogs while there were three werewolves here and not trained on turning into their half form.

"AHHHG!!" the kids screamed when another bang was hit on the bus making it shake at the impact.

"Mike!!" El screamed seeing her friend fall off the bus when another impact was made.

"Lucas!!" Max shouted seeing the boy on the other side too and gulped when he saw the Demodogs growling at him.

Lucas somehow crawled under the bus before the dog's lung at him hit the bus again making the kids on top holding on tightly. Mike also did the same making the others sighed in relief but went back to screaming when the dogs keep attacking the bus. Max grab El, who was shaking in fear and looked at the other wolves hoping that they survive so she can smack Dustin on the head for dropping his water bottle. They gasp when the dogs broke the sliding door and watching two go inside knowing they were heading to the emergency hood which was covered by a wood plate. Will and Dustin jump on the board feeling it get banged on making them panic even more. Will looked at Dustin scared making the pup nodded his head knowing Steve was gonna kill him later. He took a deep breath and howl hearing Max howling as well thinking that she too is calling for someone to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in my Werewolf AU, their forms have names. To their human form, Glabro form, Crinos form, Hispo form and finally Lupus form. This is like the werewolves in The Apocalypse I found having four forms and it takes a lot of their energy for them to turn in my story. In a full moon, they turn into their Lupus form. Here's a photo of each [Werewolf Forms](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29238726/) and here's the [Werewolf: The Apocalypse diagram](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-3b2b899ebc717839d11da2383581fe4e) .

Billy was roused from his nap by hearing Max's howling for him making himself pale. He jumps off his car and hops in hitting on the gas pedal heading to where he heard his sister howl. Not caring if he was speeding and was mostly focus on saving his only pack. Steve also roused from his nap hearing Dustin and Will's howling for his help making him pale. He ran downstairs heading out in the back hearing the howling and shifting into his Hispo form not caring when he felt the pain and sprinting to the direction of the howl that wasn't too far.

Max and Dustin continued to howl but screamed when more Demodogs came banging on the bus. El panic raising her hands screaming and blasting some dogs away while Will shouted no. When El pushed away two Demodogs they got more determined to get El since fay with the ability of telekinetic were powerful making them considerable meals. She continues to use her power not caring if she was drawing more Demodogs so Will made her stop.

"El you're attracting more," Will said looking at his sister tear up.

"I-I want to protect friends...W-Will." El whines but screams when another bang was hit.

"Uhh, guys!" Max screamed seeing about seven Demodogs surrounding the bus now making Dustin look scared. "What do we do!!!"

Dustin grabs the heavy metal wheel putting it on top of the wood board seeing it hold and went to his friend's side looking down seeing the dogs circling them and also notice three digging under the bus trying to get to Lucas and Mike. He looked around trying to see if he can find weapons but they all screamed when the bus was hit one more time but with all of them hitting it at once making the bus fall. They fell on the dirt and gasped when they saw the dogs climbing over the bus growling and seeing Lucas and Mike crawling to them.

"Cover El! We can't let them have her!" Mike screamed grabbing a metal stick while Lucas prepares his arm slingshot.

Max growled sharpening her nails since Billy showed her while Dustin and Will stood in front of El, who was now terrified. The Demodogs surrounded them growling looking at the fay behind the wolves and one lunged at them making Max growl but gasp when she heard a bigger and stronger growl. The kids watched as a Crinos werewolf form tackled the Demodog and was twice their size.

"Billy!" Max cried in happiness seeing her brother throwing the creature far.

Billy growled crouching in front of the kids and his sister, warning the monsters to leave but they didn't. Soon the others attack Billy, which he was prepared for and slash at them with his claws. He bites some on the neck throwing them far then attacking another growling at the kids to run. They ran but didn't get far and screamed when more pop up making Billy glance up seeing the kids block by others making him snarl but was tackled by more Demodogs.

"No!!" Billy yelled watching one lunging at his sister since she was standing in front of them growling making his eyes widen. "**MAX!!**"

Then another wolf showed up shoving the Demodog away and growled standing in front of the children. Snarling at the creature revealing its canines. Billy was surprised but went to focus on his fight now knowing his sister was fine.

"Steve!" The five pups cried in happiness while Max looked at the beautiful brown wolf in front of her. 

"Go! There's a not badly damaged car not far from here!" Steve barked that only Will, Dustin and Max understood. "Now!!"

They ran away heading to the car, leaving the two werewolves to handle now six Demodogs since Billy killed four already. Billy stood up snapping his neck and cracking his knuckles glancing at the Hispo wolf next to him seeing the beautiful werewolf growling. He also snarls at the dogs seeing them growling back and attacking the wolves, which Billy believes was a big mistake. He lung at one shifting into his Hispo form which was twice Steve's size and biting down on a Demodog's neck. Steve tackled one down biting its neck and tearing off some chunk of its meat making the creature bleed out. Billy felt his heart flutter watching his omega tearing that creature neck meat off seeing black blood on his beautiful brown fur. He growls in pain when one bit his shoulder making him snarl and bang the creature on a broken car stabbing it with some metals sticking. Steve yelps when he was pulled on his hind leg by one trying to bite back but looks up seeing another about to bite his head until Billy intervenes, grabbing the Demodog's neck and tossing it away like it weight nothing.

"Watch out!" Steve barked shoving the alpha and getting tackled by another Demodog.

Billy's eyes widen watching the creature face open up like a flower shape and trying to snap at the omega. He growled rushing aid to the wolf and biting on it hind legs dragging it off Steve and tossing it to the other two Demodogs that were rushing towards them. Steve whimper when he put weight on his right hind leg, knowing his healing factor would be slow since he's an omega, and growled at the other two but watches as the dirty blonde alpha went in front of him growling deadly. Making his fur rise scowling at the creature but their ears went up when they heard screaming.

"The pups!" Steve barked looking back at the way where the kids ran looking at the path frightened at the thought of them getting hurt.

Billy growled knowing this was a diversion for them so others can get to the kids and fay. He knew they wouldn't let them leave so he nudges Steve to go making him glance at him.

"A-Are you sure?" Steve asked him making him snort.

"The brats need you more than me." He barked bending down and growling at the two Demodogs. "Go!"

Billy charged at the two and shifted back into his Crinos form grabbing the Demodogs and jabbing his sharp claws in their skins. Steve looked at the path, glanced back at the alpha and nods running to his location of the pups.

Dustin and Lucas screamed when one of the Demodogs grabbed Max's leg while they were pulling on her hand. Max was growling at the creature ignoring her pain and slashing at the thing with his claws. It whimpers when it got scratch letting go of her leg allowing the others to get her up while El was using her powers to throw the dogs away with Mike protecting the fay with his metal stick.

"Guys! It's open!!" Will shouted after pick locking the door with his nails.

The others ran into the car with El, of course, going in first since they were after her the most. Max was defending the others while they got in and yelp when Lucas pulled her in the car closing it shut and screaming when it impacted on it. El whips some blood off her nose looking at the window seeing the Demodogs trying to get in but failing while Max was glaring at the creatures.

"What now!? We can't just stay put while my brother and your friend are out there fighting those things!" Max said looking at the two wolves.

"We can't do anything! We can't even shift into our Glabro form and we have El. They mostly want her!" Dustin said looking at Max growl and jumps when the front window was banged on. "Steve and your brother can handle themselves. They already know how to shift into their four forms easily."

Then a loud cracking sound was heard making the kids glance to the front seeing the Demodog looking at the crack and banging its head on the glass cracking it more. El eyes widen raising her hand but Will pulled them down shaking his head. Max went in front of them growling and Lucas aiming his slingshot at the glass getting ready to fire and it was about to bash its head again until it was tackled off. The kids gasp crawling to the windows and cheering seeing Steve there growling at the three Demodogs that followed them. Steve knew he was outmatched but he wasn't going down cause his pups were in there and he needed to protect them. The first one charged making him snarl, jumping on it and biting harshly hearing it neck break by his jaw then tossing it aside but yelps when another bit his injured leg.

"Steve!" The kids shouted while Max's eyes went wide and about to open the door to help the omega.

"NO! Stay in there!!" Steve order kicking the creature off him when it climbs over him and getting up swishly then trampled on the head.

He growls at the other seeing it struggling on choosing to fight or flee so it chooses to flee making Steve release the other watching it run away too. He sighs in relief and grunt when he was hugged in his Hispo form knowing it was El hugging him. He turns around nuzzling the small fay, who sobs hiding her face on his fluffy fur, while the other went to him with Dustin hugging Steve too. Max smiled, glancing up when she heard running making her smile brightly seeing her brother's Hispo form so she ran to him hugging the dirty blonde wolf earning a huff from the alpha. 

They went walking back to Billy's car that was far from where he parked still in their Hispo forms not wanting the kids to see them naked. They made it and Max ran to the trunk opening it up with her brother's car key she found inside and grabbing her brother's pants and a tin blanket for Steve. Billy grabbed the pants with his mouth walking to a bush and tree while Max threw the blanket over Steve earning a soft nuzzle to show thanks making her blush lightly. The kids watched Steve shift seeing the fur falling and his human form coming into view making her blush more at how beautiful Steve was not noticing her brother glancing at his mate too.

"Aghh!" Steve whines collapsing on the ground looking at his right leg seeing it bloody and torn. "Great...this is gonna take three hours to heal for me..."

"Are you okay?" Max quickly asked before the others looking at her savior.

Steve smiled softly nodding his head glancing forward seeing Billy in his human form and blushing at how handsome he looked. It was like he was looking at a god seeing the alpha wearing his black pants and walking barefoot with no shirt making him look away bashful. He jumps in surprise watching Billy grabbing his injured leg examining the wound then frowning making him blush more. Billy growled softly knowing that this wound would leave a scar on his omega's beautiful skin and glanced at Steve's bashful face making his alpha side purring in delight.

"You need to disinfect this wound. Come on." Billy said holding the omega in his arms earning a yelp. "Get in the car."

The pups ran inside the car quickly wanting to leave the place while Billy walked there hearing Steve telling him thanks softly while hiding his face from the alpha's view making him chuckle. He asked where Steve lives to have him replied so he drove out of the dump and heading to the location of where Steve has given him and glanced at his rearview mirror seeing the kids tired, exhausted and sleepy including his mate but was flinching pain when he moved his leg. They got to the omega's home with Billy hoping his parents weren't home, watching the kids run inside except Max, who went to open the passenger door to check on Steve. Billy got out walking to his side grabbing him in his arms and walking toward the door seeing it wide open by Will while Dustin and El were holding the medical box making the omega smile.

"Thanks again," Steve said finally cleaning his wound and grabbing the bandages. "For protecting the kids."

Billy glanced up from helping Steve with his injury and nod grabbing the bandages from his hand so he can wrap up the omega leg.

"I have to thank you...For saving my sister." Billy whispers glancing at the pups in the kitchen drinking some juice that Steve bought. "I owe you."

Steve shook his head and glanced back at the pup then looking back at Billy blushing.

"I-It's fine...we also..we need to talk later too." He whispers looking away from the alpha. "I-"

"Shsss. We can speak about this later. For now, let's focus on the brats. I need to head home but..." Billy stood up after he finished helping and smiles at Steve. "I do want to talk to you. You are my soulmate after all."

Steve turns crimson red hearing those words watching the alpha call out to his sister, who wave bye to the pups and hugging El tightly. They went out the door seeing the alpha closing it but smirking at the omega winking at him making him roll his eyes. After he closed the door Steve stood up carefully and glared at the pups, who looked down ashamed knowing that Steve was gonna yell at them for the stunt they did and almost causing harm to themselves, El and their new friend.

Billy closed his door and drove out of Steve's driveway driving down the road but glared at his sister. Max looked down ashamed of her actions and scaring her brother.

"I-"

"**No!** What the fuck. Max, I left you at the arcade to hang out with those brats just to find out you were getting yourself in harm's way by looking for those creatures! Max, you had a fay with you and you almost got hurt!" Billy growled out glimpsing at his sister. "Max! What were you thinking! Not only that, you got my mate injured at this stunt you brats pulled!"

Max's eyes widen now knowing Steve was his mate and looked at her brother with her tears welling up.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know Steve your mate, Billy!" She cried looking at her leader in shame. "I-I completely understand if you hate me for putting him in danger it's just...I wanted to be a part of their party a-and..."

Billy sighed looking at the road knowing it wasn't his sister's fault or the other brats. They were just curious kids wanting to have a taste of adventure not knowing the concise of it. He looks at his sister and brushes some tears away while she hiccups a sob.

"It's fine...as long you and those brats are alright, that's all that matters," Billy said thinking about his mate.

Max nod keeping quiet till they got a little closer to their house and glanced at her brother. She notices he was still shirtless but was at least wearing shoes and was focused on the road seeing his knuckles turning white knowing he was gonna punished by their dad so she brought it up.

"I guess you found your soulmate huh." She smiles softly making him freeze and chuckle.

"Yeah...I guess I did and a badass one too." Billy grins remembering how his mate fought with him against those Demodogs. "And I guess you found your wolf friends hmm." 

She chuckles with her brother but swallows her nervousness when they parked in front of their house seeing the lights on knowing their father was waiting for them. They glance at the clock, seeing it was 10 pm making them winces already knowing their father won't be happy. Billy grabbed a shirt in the back putting it on and getting out the door heading to their house with Max behind him and when he opened the door his father was glaring at him while Susan ran to her child.

"Max honey! We were worried about you!" Susan said checking on her daughter.

"Umm, sorry mom. I was with my new friends and we lost track of time." She said telling the truth in a way so her parents wouldn't hear the skip of her heart. "I'm just really tired. Don't worry we ate at my friend's." 

"Oh okay. Let's get you ready for bed okay." Susan smiled ignoring Billy while Max glanced back seeing her brother shake his head whispering her to turn around now.

Sadly, she didn't and watched as their father slap Billy and shoving him to the ground. She turns around closing her eyes holding back her whine while Susan soothed her. Telling her that Neil was just punishing Billy for picking her up late and it was his fault not her. Truly she knew it was hers and jumps when she heard another thump and a growl of pain from her alpha. Then another and another making her shake while Susan was shaking her head but not on Neil but Billy.

"That's your lesson, Billy. Don't you fucking disobey me again, you useless excuse of an alpha." Neil growled spitting at his son and leaving his beaten son in the living room to check on Max and Susan.

Billy groans feeling his body healing and sighing when the pain was gone, he then glanced at the blood on his hand after he wiped his mouth. He sighs standing up wobbly and heading to his room closing the door then going to the bathroom to shower. After the hot shower to reveal some nerves and the pain including the dried blood he looked at his mirror seeing his face fully heal with no bruises or scratches making him nod. He changed into his sweats hearing Neil and Susan finally sleeping but his sister sneaking to his room making him shake his head with a soft smile. She truly did care for him making his heart swell and now at the thought of his soulmate doing the same with him makes his heart warm up and his alpha purr in delight. He couldn't wait to get to know his mate and hopefully join his pack with his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this au Steve isn't King of Hawkins High school since he was mostly distracted on his little pack and taking care of Dustin, so yeah. Our momma Steve didn't have time to become king but he did get cheated on Nancy.

Steve smiled looking at El swinging her legs while sitting on her stool. She was at his home cause Hopper was punishing the kids by making them run laps around his home which his wife agreeing too. When he told the parents about the incident and them seeing Steve's injury, which was taking its sweet time to heal, they were furious with the children and grounded them from exploring the woods without an adult. Then Hopper threw in another punishment for the pups by making them run around their home for a week. This was their second day and Hopper made the kids wake up early so they have time to run before they went to school. Steve finished brushing the fay's hair and nuzzled her face making her giggle.

"Okay, my little fairy. Let's get going to school. Your daddy said he'll take the little trouble makers to school." Steve smiled looking at El, who glanced at his right leg making him chuckle. "El, my leg okay. It's already healed, so don't worry. I don't blame any of you guys for what happened."

She smiles and nodded her head stretching her wings making him sighed. Sometimes he wishes he could take El out to fly and stretch her wings but sadly, it would attract the Upside Down creatures so she can only fly inside his home or hers. El runs to the car happily eating her Eggos and heading to Steve's passenger side grinning.

"Enjoy it while you can El." Steve chuckles at the fay smiling and leaning close to Steve savor having Dustin's pack mom to herself. "Okay okay. Seatbelt on."

They drove to school with El playing with the music while he sings along with any songs she chooses making her flutter her wings in joy. They pulled up in his High school and Steve got off with El behind and running to his side grabbing his hand making him smile. They glanced back when they heard her name being shouted and seeing Max running to them with Billy behind. Steve's heart flutter making El glance at Billy and back at her friend confused but shrug holding tightly on his arm.

"El!" Max smiled softly and stood in front of the fay and omega. "I-I wanted to apologize for our mistake yesterday and almost getting you and El hurt on Saturday." 

He smiled and glanced at El seeing her smiling too. She forgave the pup making Max smile brightly and looked at Steve blushing when he smiled softly at her. Billy chuckled crossing his arms and looking at a police car pulling on the side seeing the four kids coming out exhausted. He raised a brow at this and glanced at his mate seeing him sadly smiling at the kids while El was laughing.

"You guys alright? You look dead?" Max asked them when they came to them and leaned on Steve, who chuckles and stood up.

"El's dad has us running laps around his house for a week for our punishment," Dustin whines and flared at El, who smirks and stick her tongue out at him while hugging Steve's waist.

"Yeah...at least mom gave us drinks." Will smiled looking at his friends nod.

Steve chuckles brushing El's hair while Dustin and she were having a showdown with their eyes. Billy looked at the fay and wolf confused then glanced at Steve seeing his omega filled with softness and kindness now figuring out why the brats want the omega to themselves. Max chuckles at her friends but gasps when they heard the bill ring for their school making Steve look up too.

"Okay, that's your cue. Go go." Steve said pushing the pups watching them run to their school with some groans from the four boys.

Billy got off leaning on a car and stood next to Steve, who glanced at him and smiled.

"Take a picture, Princess. It'll last longer." Billy smirks making him roll his eyes.

"Idiot. Come on." He chuckles waving his hand at the wolf hearing him chuckle.

"So...what's gonna happen between us mate." Billy purrs close to Steve's ear making him yelp and pushing his friend away from his ear.

"You ass!! You know my ears are sensitive to hearing." He hissed with a blush on his face. "Anyways I want us to be friends first before we make it...you know. Official."

Billy laughs making him roll his eyes walking forward but groaning when he caught the scent of Tommy and Carol. Billy raised a brow and sniff the air smelling the two humans making him glance at his mate confused. Steve turned walking the other way not wanting to bypass Tommy knowing the human would harass him till he felt uncomfortable, with Carol rolling her eyes. He notices Billy following and raised a brow thinking the alpha would want to know the school more.

"Aren't you gonna look around your school?" Steve asked making Billy look at him while shaking his head.

"Na, I rather try to get to know you, Steve. You are my first friend and my soulmate." Billy said making him blush, shoving the alpha playfully.

** **

Steve enjoyed having the alpha attention on him but he didn't like having half the school staring at him. Mostly, Tommy glaring at him giving him dirty looks for already befriending the new student in Hawkins, since he was quite popular already by his looks. He knew this would happen if Billy hangs out with him on the first day of school but the alpha didn't care. Saying that us, wolves should stick together since their the only wolves in this pathetic school beside Jonathan. Which the alpha hasn't meet because he was always somewhere with Nancy.

"Hey, you said there's another wolf here right?" Billy asked looking at his mate.

"Yeah, Jonathan Byer. Will's older brother." Steve said glancing away from his locker to face Billy. "But he rarely hangs out with me because he's mostly with my Ex." 

"Whoa! Hold up!" Bill stood up putting his hand on the locker making Steve jump. "You were going out with a HUMAN girl. Before me. Baby, I'm hurt."

Steve rolled his eyes shoving the alpha face making him chuckle and lean back on the locker. 

"Don't be, asshole. It...it didn't work out." He whispers looking down. "S-She cheated on me with Jonathan behind my back..."

Billy's face morph from smirking to shock than anger knowing that someone hurt his soulmate's heart and it was someone he assumes he could depend on. He growled glancing up at the Wheeler girl that wasn't far from them watching Steve and Billy. She yelps covering her face in the locker door making him snort glancing back at his hurt omega putting his arm on his shoulder, letting his fingers brush against the nape of his neck.

"Nevermind that." Steve quickly said snapping back from his thoughts and smiling at Billy. "Just please don't harm Jonathan. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, by nice. You mean him knowing your ex was with another wolf and still decided to fuck her." Bill said making Steve wince at that. "Yeah, what a great guy. What's his status, anyways?"

"A-An alpha..." He whispers while Billy choked on his spit.

He looked at Steve to make sure it was true seeing his friend looking away knowing it was true. He grins angrily snapping his neck and telling Steve okay. They walked forward to the cafeteria since it was lunchtime and boy did Billy got a whiff of the humans in this school and he cringes in disgust at the smell, knowing Steve was smirking at his reaction. They went to get their lunch and sat far away from the students to help Billy get used to everyone's scent in their High school.

"This place is shit." Billy groans sitting across Steve noticing some people staring at him including girls biting their lips. "And cows."

Steve laughs at the statement, making Billy smile at the beautiful sound he was hearing. He then took note of the Wheeler girl watching him with another boy but when he sniffed the air he raised a brow. It was the alpha that Steve told him and he was also staring at him shocked and confused. He grins showing his fangs knowing he got on the alpha nerves and glanced back at Steve, who raised a brow at him while eating a pudding cup.

"What are you grinning at?" Steve asked earning a shrug. "You weirdo."

Steve smiles biting another spoon of pudding not noticing his two friends looking at him and Billy. Nancy growled knowing that the new student was making Steve smile while Jonathan was glaring at the alpha knowing he was a werewolf and a threat to him. They enjoyed each other's company throughout the school and Billy got to show off his strength and muscles to his soulmate once again in Basketball seeing how Steve was watching in amazement. Sure, Billy made some human friends and was becoming popular in the school including the girls but that didn't matter to him. As long as he had his soulmate as his friend and getting to know him more than he couldn't be more happier than ever.

They were walking out the door of their school shoving each other playfully until they halt seeing Jonathan standing in front of Steve's car with his arms crossed and Nancy next to his side.

"Um, you guys. What's up?" Steve said looking at the alpha and Nancy. 

"Yeah, who’s this Steve cause I know there weren't three werewolves in this school," Jonathan growled making Nancy eyes wide in shock in knowing Billy was a werewolf.

"Yeah, just moved here. You got a problem with that, Byers." Billy growled, taking a step closer to him standing tall.

Jonathan glared at Billy making them stare down at each other but Billy was twice his size and more built than he was making him seem small. Nancy got between them shoving Billy back making the alpha growl at the human girl earning another growl from Jonathan. He just grins darkly at the two couple crossing his arms while Steve tugs on his shirt.

"How pathetic. An alpha having a HUMAN mate. How pathetic to be honest." Billy smirks making Nancy blush in embarrassment knowing she wasn't like them while Jonathan grabbed Billy's shirt.

"You think you're better than me!" Jonathan said with his alpha voice mixing in only making him smirk.

"Jonathan stop!" Steve growled pushing the alpha away from his friend. "You. Enough."

Billy snark shoving the alpha shoulder walking away to his car glimpsing back at his soulmate telling the alpha something and running after him making him chuckle. He leaned on his car watching his mate stopping in front of him and crossing his arms at the alpha making him raise a brow at him.

"Oh don't what me with your face." Steve sighed shaking his head and looking at his friend. "You know what you said was rude, Billy." 

"Yeah, but it was the truth," Billy said earning a confused look from Steve. "Oh, princess. I guess someone left that part out huh. Well, we werewolves look down on those wolves that fall in love with humans and become mate with them since we're low in population but there some that accept it or don't care."

Steve was shocked about this but glanced back hearing Max laughing at Lucas's joke while Dustin was pouting at Lucas having the she-wolf attention. Billy also took notice and cursed under his breath knowing too well his sister was liking the human boy.

** **

"What are you think!" Billy growled at his sister after Steve and the others left. "You know dad will KILL him when he knows about your little crush on this human kid!" 

Max was looking down kicking some pebbles while holding his skateboard.

"Max answer me." He snarled looking at her flinch. "I'm sorry. I don't care if you like him but dad will."

"He's different! I know he is, it's just I can't pinpoint it." She whines looking down. "If I present as an alpha dad won't care would him?"

Billy sighed leaning on his car looking at his school remembering how his dad hated female alphas since he was rejected by one for a human boy and wouldn't give a shit about them. He looks at his sister seeing some hope in her eyes making him sigh.

"Maybe...Dad isn't to kin on female alphas so he maybe wouldn't care if you like him. Right now he thinks your gonna present as an omega so, fuck off on flirting with the Sinclair kid." Billy warned seeing his sister nod. "I'm serious Max. I don't want you to get punished by Neil okay." 

She nods again climbing in the car with him doing the same and driving home.

"Just two more days till we know I'm an alpha for sure." She smiles looking at her brother after the minute of silent made them uncomfortable.

He sighed, turning the car and glancing at his sister smiling softly. He nods agreeing with her seeing her smile brightly and looking forward to those two days to pass by. They made it home and sadly their parents weren't home seeing a note on the table saying they went out of town to go get something from Susan's friend making him growl annoyed. He looked at his sister seeing her looking around confused about not finding their parents and glancing at him for answers.

"Let's go out to eat. I don't feel like cooking." Billy sighed grabbing his keys again heading to his car with Max behind.

"Oh Billy, I was meaning to ask but can you help me practice on my Glabro form tomorrow?" She smiled brightly at the thought of practicing. "Oh, can the others join including Steve!"

Billy glanced at his sister while getting in his car, turning the engine on and thinking about it. Having the kids there would mean that he would also have to train the other two brats on shifting but at the same time. He can impress his soulmate and show he can be a perfect mate and maybe, hopefully, see his Glibro form as well.

"Alright but I ain't gonna go easy on them," Billy warned earning a yes from her. "Shut up and put your seatbelt on shitbird."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you serious Max!?" Dustin said smiling like a fool. "You're not messing with us."

"No! My brother agreed on helping you and Will to train on transforming into our Glabro form." She grins looking at her friends. "Oh, you guys can also come too."

"We can train at my house. It's far away from others, we have tons of space in the back and far distance away from the Upside Down woods." Will smiled brightly looking at Max's eyes brighten up.

Max was telling them about the training in AV clubs making all of them excited about the club ending so they can meet with the two werewolves outside. Will made sure to ask his mom permission if they can practice at his home by calling, which she happily agree since she was gonna meet the new wolves in Hawkins and see what they were like. They were all now grinning at having the green sign for the plan and two human kids happy to see the others practice. 

When it was over they ran out the doors seeing Billy leaning on Steve's car flirting with him by the way the omega was blushing and rolling his eyes at the alpha. They watched as the alpha pokes the omega side making him chuckle and shoved his hand away playfully seeing Billy grin in delight.

"Are they a thing?" Dustin asked Max making the kids look at them.

"Well, not yet. I don't know if I should tell you guys since it's Steve business." Max said looking at the others nodding in understanding Max's point of view.

Billy took notice of the brats and crossed his arms looking at them.

"So..." He said making Steve glance at him confused.

"They said yes and that we can practice at Wil's home!" Max smiled brightly.

"Wait! Practice what?" Steve said while he was being dragged inside his car by his kids.

"Well, tell you on the way!" Dustin smiled brightly seeing Billy shaking his head and climbing in his car including Max. "Go to Will's home! Their gonna follow!"

They made it to the house in a minute and Steve was shaking his head at this. He couldn't believe he was told last but he was kinda happy that Billy was willing to help the pups with transforming into their Glabro form. Joyce came out smiling seeing the two new wolves and grabbing their cheeks studying their features.

"Oh, honey. They're adorable." Joyce smiled at Steve. "I can now understand why you can't stop talking about the alpha boy, Billy. He's something." 

Steve chokes on his spit blushing crimson red while Billy smirks at him making Max and Joyce laugh at the two. She told the kids that she was gonna make drinks and dinner so when they take a break from practice it would be ready for them. Steve offer if he can help but she denied whispering to him to spend some time with his soulmate since he did tell her about it when he found out. He blushes once again nodding his head and glancing at the kids surrounding Billy.

"Alright, the ones that aren't wolves need to fuck off. I'm training the mutts, not humans." Billy snarls seeing the kids laugh and the three non-werewolves leave to sit next to Steve while they watch as Billy helps the three little mutts in front of him.

He snaps his neck and knuckles making Will and Dustin shiver but Max rolled her eyes knowing he was showing off to Steve.

"Alright, you three need to learn how to transform into your Glabro form since we have monsters in this pathetic town and you three clearly can't even shift your hands beside my bratty ass sister." Billy waves his hand earning a smack from her. "Transforming into our four forms takes a lot of energy and makes you exhausted, so fucking choose wisely."

"Oh! Like how you transformed into your Crinos and Hispo forms! That was awesome!" Dustin said looking at Billy with amazement making the alpha grin and glance at Steve seeing him rolling his eyes at his pup comment. "Wait! Billy how were you not tired when you transformed back into your human form."

"That's because I'm an alpha." He answered crossing his arms.

"It because alpha has more energy and strength than a beta or omega. Betas have a balanced amount of energy while omegas have a bit of energy." Max explained to Dustin saving Billy from explaining this. "Which reminds me! Steve how were you able to hold onto your Hispo form so long! I never seen an omega do that before. Not even my mom."

Steve blushes at having the attention on him making Billy chuckle and look at his omega too.

"W-Well that's because I'm a male omega. Male Omegas are rare from what you heard but we have a bit more energy than a female omega. We're able to hold a good amount of energy to help us but if we get injured the energy is slowly coming out. That's why I transformed into my human form exhausted because of that injury I got on my ankle." Steve smiled softly at the pups. "That all I know about why we're able to hold a good amount of energy from my grandfather."

"Oh! I also heard that male omegas are also able to fertilize!" Dustin said making everyone look at him including Billy a bit agape of the statement.

Then all the pups ran to Steve asking him if it's true about him being able to get impregnated and who can he get pregnant with by an alpha or beta. Steve turned crimson at all these questions thrown at him and looked at Billy, who was watching him also waiting for the answer making him surprised at this.

"H-He doesn't know either..." Steve thought to himself glancing down reddening more and taking a deep breath. "Yes! I can get pregnant but stop! You three are here to learn to transform into you Glabro form not learn about me."

The pups' eyes widened with amazement knowing that their pack mom was able to fertilize including Billy feeling his alpha side howling in delight now knowing his soulmate was able to produce him pups if he ever plans to have a family. He shook his head remembering why he was here and pushed aside his desire to claim Steve here and now.

"Hey, shitheads! The fuck, are you three doing. Get your asses back here right now!" Billy growled out seeing the kids jolt and running back to the alpha watching his omega sigh in relief. "Alright let's get started."

**** The three wolves were now able to shift into their Glabro form with Billy's help by being calm and patient with them. His father wasn't like that for him because when he was learning his father forced the four forms to come out by fear. It caused him great damaged to his inside but lucky he presented as an alpha before his mother left and was healing his inside. Those days were hard for Billy not being able to eat, sleep comfortably or even drink water till his inside was fully healed. He never wanted that for Max to go through so he quickly agreed to Neil's threat on training his sister hoping for him to be rough on her like he was to him because he didn't want to hurt the girl.

He shook his head looking at the pups showing Steve their forms smiling brightly at the omega making him shake his head. He praised his sister when she was the first one to shift with the omega's help and the others shifted with his help. He walked to them sitting next to his omega watching the pups hiding and revealing their claws making scary faces to El, who giggled. Max was letting Lucas touch her nails and red fur covering her arm blushing at each comment he said to her. 

"So, you're gonna show me your Glabro form, dollface?" Billy said looking at Steve glance at him.

"Dollface?" Steve smiles making him chuckle.

"Want Baby or Princess. How about Bambi?" He grins seeing how his soulmate blushes.

Billy looks up hearing Max calling out his name asking if he can show them on using their nose and speed. He growls crossing his arms looking at his sister.

"I never said I'll show you those. You just asked me to help you shift into your Glabro forms, Max." He states looking at his sister pout.

"Billy, please! I'll listen to you!" she begs hearing him say no.

"How about I show you my Glabro form and then you can help them with just their scenting," Steve suggested helping Max out including the two other pups.

Billy frowns thinking about the deal and sighs standing up breaking his neck nodding.

"Fine but you owe me, Princess. I expect more after we're done here." He said watching the omega smile and grabbing the alpha's hand.

Steve stood up and pulled Billy into a hug nuzzling his face under his chin making him sigh and relax in the soft touches leaning in close. It's been so long since he was touched softly and to be honest he didn't want Steve to stop the nuzzling. Sadly, it came to an end with the alpha looking at the omega shifting into his Glabro form making him groan in lust smelling the omega close to his heat scent.

"Fuck..." He growled pulling Steve closer making him yelp. "You smell exquisite, baby." 

Steve whimpers softly smelling Billy's scent seeing the alpha shifting into his Glabro form by accident and leaning close to the scent. He shook his head feeling his body heating up and pushing the alpha back softly knowing the kids were watching.

"Billy...stop." He whispers, glancing at the alpha's now glowing blue eyes.

"S-Sorry." Billy mutter pulling himself away contain his alpha side including his werewolf side and sighing. "Alright, mutts. The task here is to find Steve in the woods while I wait patiently for you three to bring him back here."

"What!" The three pups said looking at Steve.

"No, what! You want me to help you with your scenting then this is how I'm gonna help you. Steve you better not fucking help them. You have to be hard to find and make sure your scent isn't strong." Billy said looking at the omega.

"Oh sure, I'll try to hide my scent when I'm close to my heat," Steve said sarcastically with rolling his eyes.

Billy grins and looks at the three wolves, who were looking at Steve sadly making him smack their heads.

"Stop. He ain't gonna help. Take one big whiff of Steve's scent." He orders watching the kids do exactly he said smelling the omega's scent. "Alright, you better fucking have it cause he's gonna make it hard. Princess, you're free to hide now."

Steve rolls his eyes and takes off running into the woods with the pups watching him heading inside and glancing at Billy, who watched the omega leave feeling his alpha side growling at him to give chase and capture his soulmate but shook it off. He waited for a good amount of minutes and shrugs telling the kids to fucking run, seeing them shift into their Glabro forms and taking off the direction where Steve ran off. Billy sighed sitting down on the steps looking at the kids disappearing in the woods, hearing Lucas and Mike heading inside saying about getting a drink leaving him and the fay alone.

"Pain..." Billy jumped when he heard her voice.

"Huh?" He asked glancing at the girl.

"Pain...in you." She whispers looking at the alpha. "J-Just like me..."

Billy frowned confused about what she meant and jolt when he felt her hand on his back making him stand up. 

"Was hurt...there," El said looking at the alpha eyes widening.

"H-How...What the fuck are you talking about!" Billy growled seeing the fay flinch at the growl making him sigh. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay...but..." She looks down and turned around hearing the door opening revealing Mike with a cup of juice for her.

"Here El. Will's mom wanted me to bring you one. You want one, Billy?" Mike asked handing El her drink.

"No...I'm good." He said walking forward getting away from the fay and crossing his arms. "What did she meant by that. Do fays have powers of knowing?" He thought to look at the woods smelling the air and finding Max, Dustin, and Will's scent.

**** Steve laughed at being found by Max and Dustin. Will was behind them surprised at the two finding him together. He smiles praising the two earning some bright smiles from the two pups and nuzzling Will, who happily nuzzle back.

"Come on. Let's head back. I think it's almost dinner time." Steve said heading back to the house with the others following.

They made it back to the house just in time for Joyce screaming to them that the food was ready. Steve watches the kids running inside the house telling Billy that Max and Dustin found Steve. He rolls his eyes heading forward to the house and looks to his shoulder seeing Billy's hand there stopping him. Joyce chuckles closing the door leaving the two alone while she keeps the kids busy. 

"Billy?" Steve asked looking at the alpha tense shoulder making him concern. "You okay?"

He puts his hand softly on the alpha cheeks rubbing his thumb making Billy sigh and relax his shoulder leaning close to the touch and purring. Steve chuckles and continues to rub his cheek till Billy grabs his hand and looked at him in his beautiful brown hazel eyes. He held his breath looking at the alpha blue eyes reminding him of the ocean.

"You still owe me..." Billy growls stepping closer to Steve.

"B-Billy..." Steve whispers looking at the alpha getting closer and yelping when he was pulled by his waist looking at the alpha now closer face. "W-What do you want..."

"Run," Billy said shifting into his Glabro form making the omega shift into his by accident.

Steve was confused but felt his omega side howl in delight telling him to run and make the alpha chase him. So instead of ignoring the omega side, he listened turning around with a smile and running into the woods. He felt excitement and delight in his body running in the woods knowing his soulmate would give chase and slides to a stop looking around. He rubs his scent on some trees planning to make the alpha get confused and turn around running to another side laughing. He heard a howl making his omega side shiver in excitement and halting hiding behind a tree. He wasn't far from the barrier but made sure not to get close or pass it. He was huffing taking some deep breaths and slip a peek from behind the tree hearing Billy running so he sat down smiling.

"So this is how it feels to get an alpha werewolf attention..." Steve thought making his face blush. "I-I feel my omega side happy including my werewolf side...I wonder if..if he can...wait!"

Steve stood up not hearing Billy running any more listening and yelping when he heard a possessive growled next to him. He turned around laughing when he was grabbed by his waist and pulled into the alpha body being held close.

"Damn it! I got lost in thought." Steve chuckles looking at Billy seeing him smiling.

"I know..." He said looking at Steve pinning him to the tree and looking at his lips. "I know you want to know me first but...fuck. Baby, I just want to mark you as my already...you have no idea how hard am I from chasing you right now."

Steve blushes looking at the alpha's eyes that were filled with lust and hunger making his body get hot and feeling his omega side whining for attention. He gulps looking down not knowing what to do and looking back at the alpha seeing how he was following his movement.

"I-I feel weird...I want...my omega side and werewolf both want you and..." Steve whispers blushing more. "A-And myself..."

"Then let yourself go..." Billy said kissing the omega earning a whimper. 

Steve felt his eyes get teary and closed them leaning into the kiss wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck now notice that Billy was shirtless meaning he probably took it off at the house when he ran away. He mewls when Billy deepens the kiss exploring his mouth with his tongue pushing him closer to the tree and upheaving him making his legs wrap around the alpha waist.

"B-Billy~" Steve mewled looking lustfully at the alpha with him looking back at him with the same expression.

Billy licks his lips knowing he should stop or he'll lose control. He took a breath, nibbling Steve's neck earning some soft moans and a bit of grinding from the omega making him groan arousal by the movement close to his cock. 

"Okay...we should head back..." Billy whispers looking at his soulmate dazed by lust.

"Y-Yeah..." Steve mutters putting his face on his shoulder breathing in some air and the scent of his arousal alpha making him whine. "W-We should go..."

Billy nods letting go of Steve but not back up putting his face on the other looking at his eyes and studying them closely. They smiled and kissed each other deeply and stopping at the moment they felt their status wanting more. They went back home with Steve leaning close to Billy enjoying the quiet they had and being close to each other. They got to the Byers home with the alpha grabbing his shirt and we're going inside the house hearing the pups laughing making Steve smile hearing the kids having a good time. He blinks when he felt his chin being tilted and looked at Billy, who smiled and leaned down for one more kiss which Steve would happily give. They kissed making him face the alpha and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck purring in delight at having the lips on him.

"STEVE!?!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Billy glanced to his left seeing the sheriff with El behind him confused but smiling. Steve was flustered concealing his face on the alpha's chest not wanting to face the alpha that was like a father to him and groaning. Hopper was shocked to see the new werewolf in town already kissing their packs omega and glanced at El, who was chuckling seeing the aura of the two. He sighed shaking his head looking at the tall alpha looking away from his view holding the omega closer and not wanting to release Steve.

"Well...this is something to see." Hopper sighed looking at Joyce smirking behind him. "I have a feeling you allowed this."

"Me? I don't know what you speak of. All I told you was that the Hargrove's pups were coming over to help our pup and Dustin transform." Joyce smiles glancing at El running to Steve squeezing in between the alpha and omega to look at her pack mom's face. "El honey be careful."

Billy looked down seeing the fay smiling at his omega knowing that Steve was smiling back with his crimson face and chuckled softly. This was kind of embarrassing being caught by the sheriff and most importantly the leader of this household kissing his pup's friend omega. He sighed hearing the two parents talking to each other and feeling Steve glancing at the sheriff.

"S-Sorry..." Steve whisper knowing Hopper heard.

"It's alright, son. Just not inside the house next time cause the pups are inside." Hopper chuckles and looks at Billy. "Hargrove."

"Um, just Billy sir." He said looking at the sheriff respectively.

"Okay, Billy. I wanted to thank you personally for saving my daughter and her brother including their friends from the Demodogs." He smiled looking at the alpha nod. "If you ever need anything, Billy, just tell me. You save my daughter's life. It's the best thing I could do." 

Billy froze at hearing this and nods his head blushing lightly by getting praises from a high alpha making him feel blessed. Steve and El chuckle at his reaction following Hopper, who waved at them to follow and get some food. Max and him felt at peace with this pack but more with Steve and Dustin by him stealing some food from Steve, Max picking on Dustin playfully and feeling a small pull towards them. This was what both of them wanted in a pack and hope nothing would change.

**** "What exactly did you do?" Steve said applying some antibiotic ointment on Billy's cheek making him hiss in pain. "Don't worry, I just need the butterfly tape."

"Baby, you know I'll heal right," Billy smirks looking at the omega roll his eyes.

Steve placed the butterfly tape and nod seeing the alpha fully fixed while they were inside the nurse's office. After yesterday's incident with Hopper and training the pups, Billy has gotten closer to the pups, Joyce and Hopper. Sure, he still fights with Jonathan and started being an asshole towards everyone in high school but with Steve, things have gotten deeper including their friendship/flirting. Billy would always tease the omega whenever they pass by each other or it would be Steve at times with him blowing kisses at the alpha or winks. He was truly enjoying the attention of the alpha and purring in delight when Billy would put his whole attention on him and no one else making him feel special and loved. 

Billy sighed leaning close to the soft strokes his soulmate was doing rumbling in delight making Steve chuckle softly. They were ditching their classes together with the alpha flirting to the nurse on letting them stay which work and now we're alone in the room. He pulled the omega closer by the waist hugging him enjoying the softness of Steve's body on his. Somehow Billy got in a fight with a jock about Steve and of course, the alpha won but the human manages to lay some good punches on him.

"Over something stupid I swear..." Steve sighed looking at the alpha frown.

"Hey, you aren't stupid. Your worth protecting." Billy growled looking at his omega blush and look away. "You are my soulmate too."

Steve turns crimson and sighs knowing the alpha won't stop so he nods concealing his face on his soulmate's shoulder. Billy smiled hugging his mate close and smothering his nose in his scent gland earning a soft yelp. He loved smelling Steve's scent because it always made him feel relaxed, at peace and being able to unguard himself whenever he smells the lavender smell mix with a soft rainshower scent.

"Hey...I was wondering..." Billy whispers looking at the omega's neck hearing him hum. "I-If you and Dustin want to join Max and me on our full moon run. We can run together in our Lupus forms."

"Oh! I would love too but I have to ask Dustin and w-wait...full moon!" Steve pulled back from the embrace and became pale.

He got off the alpha's lap and running to the calendar cursing under his breath.

"Damn...I forgot to mark it..." Steve whispers biting his thumbnail.

"Steve, you okay? What's wrong?" Billy placed his hand on his shoulder looking at the omega concerned. "Is something happening on the full moon?"

Steve looked at Billy, sadly looking down and sighing seeing how they were almost close to the full moon being next Friday making it a week ahead. He frowns and nods his head while Billy waited for the omega to answer.

"My heat starts on that day..." Steve whisper while Billy cursed at this information. "I-I don't know if it'll start in the morning or night...I forgot to mark it on my calendar and I haven't even told Dustin yet."

The alpha werewolf nods his head understanding the omega and putting his hand on his soulmate's shoulder smelling the omega distressed scent making him look at his omega.

"Hey, it's okay. Well, figure something out okay. For now, you have to tell Dustin about your heat, being on the full moon. I'm sure the brat would understand." Billy said brushing his fluffy brown hair.

"Okay..." Steve whispers leaning into the strokes and smiling. "How are things with your sister? Tomorrow is the big day for the three pups"

Billy nod thinking about Max and how Neil is acting around her including Susan. How they pamper her too much with care like she a delicate flower and already teaching her the basics of being an omega. She was getting annoyed by them and would sneak out in Billy's room window with him leaving the house and driving off with her. Sure, he'll get punished but he'll do it if he meant helping his annoying sister out.

"Eh, whatever...the sooner the better. To finally have my pops quiet about it." He said pulling out a cigarette. "How are your two little brats hanging?"

"Oh! Will and Dustin are excited about it but nervous too. They both don't want to be an alpha..." Steve said having Billy chuckle.

"I knew they hated me from the start." He chuckles having the omega smack his shoulder and take out a cigarette from his mouth. "Hey."

"No smoking in the nursing room idiot. Anyways, they just don't want to attack each other since alphas get territorial on things." Billy sighs agreeing with Steve and glancing at the window.

"Don't worry baby, I'm 100% sure they won't present as an alpha. Pretty sure they might be Betas." He said looking at his omega earning a small smile.

Steve nods and jumps when the school bell rang, meaning that school was over allowing them to get out of the nurse's office and head over to their cars. Billy had his arm wrapped around the omega's waist looking forward shoving some people aside not caring if he shoved too hard and made it to their cars that are always parked next to each other.

"Hey, I have a weird-ass question," Billy asked when they leaned on Billy's car earning a hum from Steve. "Do Demogorgons or dogs ever fuck to multiply?"

"Billy!" Steve groans in disgust shoving the alpha while laughing. "Why would you ask that haha haha."

"What I said it was gonna be a weird-ass question!" He said grinning at the laughing omega.

They stayed in the parking lot until the pups came running with a grinning Max looking at the alpha letting him know that his sister was gonna ask him something. Dustin was smiling at Steve while the omega was smiling too but not that much and glanced at Billy who nods at him. He nods telling the kids to get inside since Thursday was a big day for the three wolves. Max waved bye to her friends watching the car drive away and when it got out of sight she turned around smirking at the alpha, who raised a brow at her.

"Sooo, El told me she saw you guys kissing. Here." Max pointed at her lips grinning more making Billy blush lightly and turned around.

"Shut the fuck up! Your friend should mind her damn business." He growled climbing into his car.

"Come on Billy! Are you and Steve finally a thing!?" Max said running inside the car. "Cause that would be amazing! We already know he's your soulmate and I'm surprised he hasn't run away."

Billy punched his sister making her chuckle and glancing at her brother smiling. He sighed shaking his head and turning into the streets leaving the school grounds and heading home.

"Listen, shitbird. Steve and I agreed to be friends first so we can get to know each other but I tend to flirt with him." He grins thinking on how he's omega would blush at the flirting. "And fuck you."

Max giggles glancing at her window seeing the woods and thinking about tomorrow feeling herself being excited for that day to come. She couldn't contain her energy that she just wanted to howl in delight but held herself back. Billy chuckled at his sister smelling her scent going unbalanced with her emotions making him sigh. He remembers how his presenting wasn't close that every kid present at the age of twelve and he was barely eleven when he woke up in his Lupus form growling and huffing, and when he glanced at his mirror he saw his eyes flashed at him red. His mother was so proud of him and embrace the cub telling him that he was going through a small rut based on how alpha presents making him smile.

Sadly, Neil wasn't pleased punishing Billy's mother for birthing an alpha child instead of beta, like him. Making Billy attack his father since Billy's mother was an omega werewolf and his alpha side got protective of her. Instead of helping it earned more punishment for his mother and himself earning them both bruises but Billy healed in two days while his mother healed in one week. When Neil left Billy's mother was proud of him for protecting her but told Billy to never do that because she couldn't handle watching her precious pup, get hurt for protecting her. Then things changed making things unmanageable at home.

"Billy!" He jolts snapping out of his thought glancing at Max noticing her concern look. "You okay? You kinda dozed off there."

"Y-Yeah...just thinking..." He said having her asked. "Just...something."

**** Steve sighed pulling up to his house and watching the small pup hop off and run inside happily. He smiled following after the pup after locking his car and heading inside. Things were always clean in his home and he was proud of having it clean until the little trouble party came in causing a tornado of messing around. He chuckles looking at a photo hanging on the wall seeing Catherine Curtin smiling holding a chubby Dustin and Steve smiling shyly at the camera that they took. He walked toward the photo grabbing it and putting his hand on Mrs. Curtin's face.

"We're home alpha..." Steve whisper feeling his heart hurting so he placed the photo back hanging.

He sighed heading to the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall looking at the red circle for tomorrow presenting and another circle for next Friday full moon run. He grabs the pink pen crossing an X on the same day nodding and looking at his left seeing Dustin running to the living room grinning making him shake his head.

"Dustin, what are you doing?" He asked heading there, looking at the pup setting up some items and other things. 

"Science!" Dustin grins but whines in pain when his ear was grab.

"Nope! Remember last time. Do it outside in the back." Steve growled looking at his pup grumbling a yes and heading out with him following. "Anyways I need to tell you something."

Dustin raised a brow but shrugs putting the box down with the stuff he needed and gasp running back inside leaving the omega alone. He smiled and sat on the diving board dipping his bare feet inside the water playing with it. He hears the pup coming back and was now sitting in front of him.

"Okay! Spill!" Dustin smile but grin. "Oh if it's about tomorrow I am perfecting okay! Nervous but excited! Like Will and I are preparing for anything to come and we know you'll support us either way and that we can rely on that asshole too including Max. Oh, also Will thinks he might become an omega but I'm sure he might be a beta, like me hopefully. Also, I did some study on how some werewolves present a beta and there's a 5-"

"Dustin! Be quiet!" Steve yelled hissing in slight pain from hurting his hearing.

"Sorry. I was talking too much." The pup chuckle looking at the omega, having his full attention on him.

"Thank you. Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you about is something else...It's about the full moon run. You know how it's next Friday and we usually run with the Byers but Billy asked me if we wanted to run with him and Max for the moon run." He said looking at Dustin's eyes sparkle with excitement. 

"Heck yeah! Billy can show me his awesome moves!" Dustin grins looking at Steve. "We can also form a pack together! Since you and Billy are a thing! Are you cause I always see you two flirting nonstop and I have my suspicions about you two being together,"

"Dustin," Steve said having the pup cover his mouth and whisper a sorry. "Anyways, I'm glad you're okay with us running with them but...we have a problem...my heat starts on the full moon and I don't know if it'll start in the morning or night..."

Dustin's eyes widen and he shook his head standing up and hugging the omega shaking his head. He was telling Steve to change his heat and to make it happen next Saturday so he can be with him. That he can bond with Billy and Max together making their small pack a bit bigger so they can have a jollification with the two werewolves.

"I'm sorry buddy...truly I am...but you know I can't control my heat..." Steve whispers holding the small pup close. "It pains me more because I'm gonna miss this chance to finally bond with Max and Billy...including you on this day."

"It's not the same without you..." Dustin sobs wiping his tears. "It'll be just like mom, all over again."

"Hey! That was different...we were...lost..." Steve sighed looking away holding back his tears. "We lost our alpha a-and we didn't know what to do...we were lucky Hopper came to help us. This isn't like that...I'm still here, just inside our house struggling with my heat. We still have nine more days until it comes."

"Can't you mate with Billy so it'll go down for a while allowing you to run with us?" Dustin suggested making him blush at what he said flicking the pup's forehead.

"Dustin. No. Sure, him and I are soulmates but we aren't in that section to pass okay! I just meet the guy. Let me get to know him first!" He said making the pup chuckle. "Anyways, you'll be fine...I'll, talk to Billy tomorrow about the run and have him come here with Max so we can show them around our running trail. You'll be safe with the asshole alpha." 

Dustin smiles laughing at Steve calling his soulmate an asshole and feeling him wiping his tears away. He kisses the pup's forehead shoving him back to his little science thingy and watching him from afar while he was explaining to Steve what he was doing. He looked down thinking about what the pup said about repeating history on how they acted after the death of Mrs. Curtin, their alpha for their pack and caretaker. 

Mrs. Curtin was a caring and strong alpha when Steve met her on that day he smelled them. She happily accepted him in her pack after finding out his parents kinda abandon him in their house with no pack. She cuddled him with affection and love including Dustin making him feel loved for once in his life. They always did their full moon runs together sometimes joining the Byers and having pack bonding time making everything perfect. Sadly, things went west for them destroying everything he had and losing the one thing that accepted him in their life.

"Steve! Stop dozing off and listen." Dustin said making him jolt and apologize to the pup. "Yeah yeah, now listen!" 

He smiled quickly wiping away a tear that fell, watching as the pup continues his explaining and finally finishing up his experiment. He was about to shoot it but froze when he caught a horrible and disgusting scent. Steve also caught the scent and got off the diving board looking at the woods growling softly heading to his pup's side rapidly. He glared at one tree flashing his blue omega eyes at the creature behind the tree, repelling Dustin behind him not wanting the thing to see him.

"S-Steve..." Dustin whines feeling his werewolf side whimpering and screaming at him to run back to the den.

He continues to bore at the tree and felt his hair stand, with his werewolf side revealing his canines snarling and acuminated his claws by instinct, feeling his Glabro form shifting too. Dustin whimpers now seeing it coming out of the shadow and hiding more behind Steve noticing the omega in a defensive position. 

"It's a Demogorgon..." Steve thought, watching the creature hissing at him with his face opening up slightly.

They stared down at each other seeing if one would make a move while Steve was shoving Dustin back lightly to the door not taking his eyes away from the monster. The Gorgon took a step forward making him roar a warning at the creature seeing it halt and glance at Steve, then taking a step back to its spot watching the omega and pup. Dustin got to the door sliding it open and rushing inside glancing at Steve, who took a step back steadily and getting inside, closing the glass door quickly and sighing when he watched the Demogorgon leaving the area walking deeper inside the woods. He looked at Dustin checking if he was okay, scenting him to help him relax from that experiment and then running to the phone calling Hopper to warn him about the thing.

"Why now?" Steve whispers chewing on his thumbnail and hearing the alpha's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! I have been slanging on updating my stories. It's just that I got sick, I'm starting college soon and housing at my college too. So, I'll try to update my stories as best as I can.

"You shitty ass, alpha!!"

Billy grunted when he was rammed to the wall looking at his father frowning, holding back his Glabro form even when his father was in his. It was early morning, Billy woke up to his sister growling and whimpering calling out to her pack leader. He quickly went to her room knowing she was presenting and hoping she was an alpha instead of an omega giving their father a reason to sell her off. When he opened the door to see her in Lupus form with glowing red eyes he sighed out relief and proud. Sadly, he couldn't enjoy it for long because his father came in, expecting an omega daughter, not an alpha. Susan was shocked feeling herself tear up and glare at Billy while heading to her daughter's side trying to get her turn back.

"Because of you! Your sister is an alpha instead of an omega!" Neil growled glaring at his son. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He punched Billy with the amount of strength a beta can have, watching his son stagger to his right growling in pain. Billy spit some blood out knowing he's healing already and glared at the ground angrily. He grunts when his hair was grappled and forced to face the beta, taking notice of Max trying to help Billy while Susan was holding her in her arms.

"How is this my fault!" Billy growled shoving his father having him release his hair. "She fucking different! She isn't a delicate flower! She's a fucking alpha! Even, I saw it when I first meet her!"

"You watch your tone, fag!" Neil hissed clawing his nails out. "Or else."

"Else what! Just accept it, dad! She isn't a fucking omega werewolf for you to sell! She a fucking alpha like me!" Billy yelled earning another punch and a scratch on his right cheek then stabbing him on his arms deeply when he seize hold of him.

"NO!" Max yelled shoving her mother aside and running to Billy's side not wanting to smell the blood since she has a stronger scent of smell. She shoved Neil back and stood in front of him with her arms spread out and glaring at Neil, who was surprise and shock. Susan was behind the beta looking concerned and worried for Max not paying attention to Billy's coughing. 

"Max..." Billy whispers looking at his sister worried. "D-Don't..."

"Max..." Max and Billy looked at Neil's voice and jolt when the beta pulled his stepdaughter into a hug. "You're a perfect alpha werewolf I ever wanted! You don't have to protect your brother, Max. He knows what he did wrong but you defended him either way."

Max's eyes widen. She was about to talk back but heard Billy whisper no and to play along, so she did holding back her angry tears. Billy stood up seeing the stab wound on his arms since he was wearing a muscle-shirt and glanced at the mirror behind his so-called parents seeing the deep scratched wound. He tsk looking away and jolting when he was grabbed by his arm feeling his father's nails digging deep in his skin even when he shifted back to human.

"I want you to fucking leave...don't come back until you learned your lesson, Billy." Neil hissed shoving his son out the door after Susan took Max away to her room to help her. "You already failed at being a perfect werewolf alpha. Hopefully, your sister can be better than you."

Billy watches as his father threw the keys to his car to his feet and sighed when the door was slammed closed. He was grateful that his father had a bit of heart to give him his keys and went to his car. He got in beating three times letting Max know he was okay and drove away from his so-called home. He drove off heading to a safer and better place hoping he was preoccupied with the brat in his home. 

** **

"Sttteevvveee!!!" 

Steve jolt awake looking around his room a bit dazed and confused seeing it was 7:35 am. He managed to fall asleep at 5 am since he felt apprehensive about the Demogorgon being close to his home and around Hawkins town. He looked at his door when it was slammed opened revealing a grinning Glabro Dustin with glowing yellow eyes.

"I'M A BETA!!!" Dustin screams making Steve whimper and covers his ears. "S-Sorry, but I'm a beta."

"Congratulations, Dustin." Steve smiled after rubbing his ear and going to the pup hugging him with some nuzzling. "I'm proud of you, buddy." 

"Thank you!" The pup cried happily hugging the omega back. "You think mom would've been proud too?"

Steve froze and then smiled softly pulling back from the hug facing the teared up pup. He wiped away some tears and kisses the pup's forehead to make him know that he was his everything.

"Dustin...your mom would have been proud of you than ever. She would have still loved you either way...just as I do." He said softly making the pup smile and hug his pack mom. "Okay, come on let's make breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Dustin laughs heading downstairs happy while Steve put some sweats on himself.

He glanced at his window looking at the woods wanting to make sure the Demogorgon wasn't there at all. He went to the kitchen ruffling the beta's fluffy hair and turning the stove on, so he can make pancakes for Dustin. He was about to start but raised a brow when he heard the engine of Billy's Camaro pulling up to his driveway including Dustin. Betas weren't that different from alphas and omegas because for them they have hearing and strong scent of smell but in balance allowing them to control it.

"Is that Billy!?" Dustin smiled running to the door before Steve. "Whoa! What happened to you? You look like shit, man."

"Really, I haven't notice." Billy growled making the pup laugh. "Anyways is Steve home?"

"Billy? Oh my god...Dustin go get the first aid kit." Steve usher while the pup shouted for the alpha to explain to him who he fought with. "Billy what happened?"

Steve let his soulmate enter the house and grab his face softly examining the deep scratches, bruises, and puncture wounds on his arms seeing dried blood already. He made the alpha sat down and looked at his face seeing him unsettled, aware to not ask again.

"Okay...will have to clean these punctures and put butterfly bandages on your right cheek." Steve softly explained grabbing a rag wetting it in the sink and dabbing the wound gently. 

"Thanks, princess..." Billy whisper looking at the omega. "Did your pup presents as a beta?"

Steve chuckles and nods his head earning a smile from the alpha and saying he called it. He chuckles grabbing the kit that Dustin found putting the butterfly bandages on the wounds. Dustin was asking Billy if he got the wounds by fighting the Demogorgon that past by their home and went to there making the alpha growl what.

"Dustin!" Steve hissed knowing it was too late.

"Steve, a Demogorgon was at your house!?" Billy glanced at the omega noticing the tired eyes. "Where."

Steve yelps when the alpha grabs his arm walking back with Dustin following behind wanting to see where this monster was at. He pulled the glass door open and the scent strike him. He smelt the gorgon, smelling rotting skin, and repulsive making him want to puke. He looked at the spot where the creature was at and growled deadly feeling his Crinos form clawing at his skin.

"Billy were fine. Get inside please." Steve pulled on the alpha's arm, making him glance at his hand and allowed to be hauled away.

"Yeah! Steve was on defensive mood and the Demogorgon was very circumspect of him! He was awesome." Dustin smiled at the omega making him rub his hair.

Billy sighed nodding his head watching the pup run back to the kitchen to eat his breakfast and glanced back at the woods. Trying to see if he can catch sight of the Demogorgon knowing he won't, since it happened at night. He pulled his soulmate close to him and nuzzled his scent gland earning soft chuckles. He just wanted to make sure his mate was safe, already knowing he can handle himself in battle. He still doesn't want anything bad to happen to him though, because this was the only best thing that could happen to him including Max.

"Hey...big guy. I'm okay." Steve whispers softly stroking his dirty blonde hair back. "I'm okay..."

"You aren't...I know you didn't even get any sleep." Billy said looking at his hazel brown eyes. "Come on, let's feed the pup, give him a ride to school since Betas don't suffer from anything when presenting and we can ditch again by sleeping in your house." 

Billy watches as his mate agrees softly placing his head on his chest, making him stroke his fluffy brown hair. They went to the kitchen to make the pancakes with Billy telling the two that Max presented as an alpha. He heard Steve saying he knew right away while Dustin was in utter shock, he just rolled his eyes with a grin and ate his pancake. Billy was helping Steve was the plates flirting with him playfully while Dustin was changing until the house phone started ringing.

"It must be Mrs. Byers." Steve smiled but whimpers when Billy nibbles on his scent gland. "Billy!"

He laughs with a grin and finish washing the plates while his soulmate/friend goes to answer the phone. He know that flirting was alright but at time Billy wants to lung at Steve, claiming him on the spot and make every werewolf know that Steve Harrington was his only. Sadly, his soulmates wanted to be friends first before dating since he barely moved here, allowing them to get to know each other. He sighed drying his hand and jumping when he heard Steve scream what.

"What's wrong?" Billy and Dustin both sides coming to each side of Steve.

"W-Will's an omega...like me." Steve whispers covering his mouth while he was holding the phone back. "I-I...umm."

"Here baby let me see the phone." Billy suggested grabbing the phone while Dustin was helping Steve to sit down. "Mrs. Byers, it's me Billy....Yeah, Steve okay just shock....Yeah, we'll be there so Steve can help Will...Did you get Jonathan out of the house since he's an alpha.....Okay good. Just make sure no alpha goes inside. Only you can go in since you're a beta and his scent has no affect on you....Okay...We'll be there as fast as we can. Bye."

Billy hung up the phone heading to the living room looking at Steve, who finally calmed down grabbing his keys and tossing them to him. He nods pushing the small beta telling him he's not going to school today and hopping in his car with the two behind. They drove off heading to the Byers home hoping nothing bad is happening at the house.

** ** ** **

**** "Were here." Billy said getting off the car but grunting when he was tackled by a Glabro Jonathan, who was growling at him. "Fuck! Steve! Dustin! Go!"

"Billy?!" Steve screamed worried but Dustin grabbed his arm dragging him to the house.

"Go! Jonathan is attacking me first c-cause I'm an alpha and I'm a threat for him to get t-shit.  **GET THE FUCK OFF!!** " Billy growled kicking Jonathan off him like he weighs nothing and shifting into his Glabro form. "Just go! I'll be fine."

Steve nods running in ushering Dustin and banging on the door for El to open, who looked scared. He shoved Dustin inside and slammed the door shut after seeing Jonathan growling at them and charging towards them, but was elbowed away by the face from Billy. Joyce smiled seeing Steve locking the door and running to the omega quickly dragging him to Will's room.

"Thank goodness you're here. Jonathan was the first one to see Will hearing his cry and when he caught a whiff of his scent he lung at him. I was lucky enough to drag him out with El's help but he keep banging on the door using his alpha voice to be let in. Why is he acting like that, Steve?" Joyce rambled looking worried and scared.

Steve took a breath and explained to Joyce that Will was having a small preheat since he presented as an omega, most importantly a male omega. He explains the best he can, telling her that it was dangerous for Jonathan to even come in making the alpha loose control of his alpha side when he smelt an omega scent in heat. Joyce nod with a serious face writing everything down Steve explained while Dustin was comforting El helping her calm down too.

"Wait is Billy fighting with him right now! That's why he stop banging on our door." Joyce gasps looking at her window.

"Yes, because Jonathan see him as a threat." Dustin said looking at the beta. "Oh, I also presented as a beta!"

Joyce smiled saying she's proud and then turning her attention to Steve, who told her that he'll handle Will while she makes sure no alphas goes in. Steve open the door closing it quickly and smelling the scent of Will, smelling woodsy and crayons very unlike something found in nature. It resembles nothing you might find in the woods; nothing close to the smell of earth or living things in the earth. He shook his head and release his own scent knowing it'll be twice stronger than Will, since his was a preheat while his was a real heat that was coming close.

"S-Steve..." Will whines looking up.

"Yeah it me, buddy." Steve softly said heading to the pups side stroking his hair.

"I-I'm scared...Jonathan t-tried attacking me...w-why?" Will cried looking at him with big tears falling.

"Hey, it's okay. You just presented as a male omega like me. He just wasn't supposed to be the one to smell you first. Don't worry this will go away in an hour I promise. I'll be by your side releasing my scent. It suppose to help you calm down and relax." Steve smiled letting the pup put his head on his lap and purred softly to help him relax more.

Joyce was biting his thumb nail while looking at her window seeing Billy's grinning wiping some blood off his cheek that came from Jonathan. Dustin was amazed while El was standing next to Joyce hugging her leg not wanting to see Billy bloody, he earns a smack from Joyce when he cheered yes after Billy grabbed Jonathan by his arm making the alpha twirl around; having his back facing him and pulling his arm back niggardly.

" **Yield!** " Billy growled looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan growled back making him snarl but they stop when they caught the whiff of Steve scent when Joyce went to check on them leaving the door room open by accident. Billy's alpha side growled in lust having a full taste of smell of his soulmates heat scent and growled at Jonathan when he also smelled the scent. Dustin took notice of the alphas' reaction, knowing the looks and ran to Will's room see the door wide open.

"Mrs. Byers the door!!" Dustin scream making her turn around shock and Steve becoming pale.

"Close it!" Steve order quickly seeing Dustin close the door shut. "Shit shit shit."

Billy finally took down Jonathan having the alpha unconscious while he glared at the Byers' home knowing his mate was in there releasing his close heat scent and growled lustfully. He growls holding himself back and does the wisest choose by stabbing his claws into a wound that Jonathan did making him howl in pain. Steve heard the howl feeling his omega side wanting to go out of the room to check on his soulmate but held himself back; knowing what Billy was doing and had to be strong. 

Billy huffed in pain looking at his now badly wounded arm that he made deeper and would 100% leave a scar since it was made by two alphas. He sighed knowing that it stopped him from barging into the house killing anyone that got in his way from claiming his mate. He sat on the floor leaning on his car, opening the door and grabbing his cigarettes to smoke one. Joyce and Dustin sighed in relief glancing at each other smiling but concern for Billy with his arm badly bleeding knowing they have to wait an hour for Will's preheat to go away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning! If your not comfort with it don't read the middle. Just skip it. Also, this is my first time writing a NSFW scene so yeah hope you like it.

Billy glanced to his side seeing Dustin heading his way with El, he raised a brow hoping that Steve help the brat calm down. He puffed some smoke out watching the smoke going up, allowing his body to heal itself.

"Is he done?" He said inhaling his cigarette.

"Yeah! How you holding?" Dustin asked glancing at the dried blood on his left arm.

"Eh, I'm fine. I'm healing but slowly since these wounds were caused by that peabrain and myself. I'm gonna get a scar." Billy said hoisting his injured arm glimpsing his injury.

"You okay?" El asked examining the wound.

Billy shrugs arising from the ground snapping his neck and glancing at the pups. El and Dustin glanced at Jonathan, who was still unconscious and shrug, heading back inside the home. Joyce open the door holding an item that would help Billy block out the omega smell. He thanks her and apologize for hurting Jonathan while she brushed it off saying he was protecting them.

"Billy?!" Steve asked heading out the hall and spotting the alpha. "Are you okay?!" 

He runs to Billy not noticing Joyce or the pups having his focus on his alpha. Billy smirks, purring lightly when he was being touched softly on his face and nods his head but growls in pain when Steve touches his injury. It was still healing so it still hurts make Steve look concern.

"Hey, I'm okay, Princess. He fought hard but I manage to knock him out." Billy said caressing his cheek and staring at his brown doe eyes.

"Billy..." Steve whispers leaning close to his hand putting his over the alphas.

They jumped when Joyce coughed, having them glance at the smirking beta mother while the two pups stick their tongue out. After taking care of Billy's injuries and cleaning him up, Joyce started asking Steve tons of questions about Will and what to expect. The omega wolf did his best to tell her everything until the door was bash open by Hopper.

"Why is Jonathan unconscious on the floor and....oh." Hopper froze when he saw El handing Billy a water bottle, Joyce holding her hands while standing, Steve holding the mother's shoulder and Dustin walking out Will's room. "He presented as an omega...great explains why your bandage up and Jonathan beaten up."

"It's a long story honey." Joyce sighed watching her mate walking next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

** **

"Call if anything else happens." Steve smiled while Billy was smirking at Jonathan, who finally woke up but was in pain.

"Call if you want that rematch, Byers." The alpha grins revealing his canines.

Jonathan growls having Hopper smacking him and Billy on the heads while Joyce and Steve rolled their eyes. Dustin was staying to keep his friend company and was able to enter the room since he was a beta like Joyce. Steve ruffles his pup's hair telling him to ride back home safely or to call him if he can't. Billy turned around glancing at his bandaged arm, chest and shoulder; sighed in annoyance knowing it'll be a bitch to head back home but jumps when he was grabbed by his arm by Steve.

"Your coming home with me." Steve whispers waving bye to the pack and going inside Billy's car while the alpha followed, turning the car on and driving away.

They got to Steve's home, Billy just remember his muscle shirt was ripped from the fight and that he was shirtless making him shrug. Heading inside he saw Steve going up stairs telling him to hold on so he went to the kitchen to see it was 11am in the morning. He rolled his eyes grabbing a waffle and putting it in the toaster so he can at least eat something including his mate.

"Here, I notice your rip muscle shirt on the floor." Steve said walking toward the alpha watching him grab the shirt.

"Thanks..." Billy whispers and glanced at the omega, seeing him looking at his bandages.

He just stared at Steve examining his bandages, that he places his shirt on the chair and feels his soulmate touching his chest. Steve blinks moving his hand over the bandage and glanced at Billy seeing his blue eyes staring at his brown hazel eyes.

"B-Billy..." He whispers softly feeling himself being guided back to the counter behind him till his back touched it. "D-Does it still hurt?"

"No." Billy said putting his hand on the omega's hip and leaning close to his body. "Not anymore..."

Steve swallow putting his hand on the alpha's shoulder not looking away from his eyes, feeling himself become hot. He licked his lips watching the alpha pupils follow his tongue and glance back at his eyes making him blush. He raises his hand to caress Billy's cheek and leaned close to his face going on his toes a bit. Billy growled grabbing Steve's hips hauling him up and kissing the omega, hearing him whine.

Steve whimpers in the kiss wrapping his legs around Billy's waist and sitting up straight; purring in pleasure of feeling the alpha's lips. Billy nibbles and licks his mate's lip, sucking with hunger heading upstairs growling in lust when he heard Steve whining. He manage to get them in Steve's room, dropping him on the omega's bed and looking at his dazed looked.

"Fuck...you smell beautiful." Billy growls in lust pulling his omega's shirt off. "When I caught your scent, fuck...baby I wanted to barge through the house and fuck you there on the spot making that pathetic alpha watch."

"B-Billy~" Steve whines feeling the room becoming hot. "Billy I-I heard your cry...I-I wanted to check on y-you but."

"Fuck, baby. Thank god you didn't cause if you did...." He said sucking on his mate's neck earning mewls. "I would have ravished you."

Steve gasps feeling Billy's nudging his knee between his legs, hearing the alpha snarled at the shorts. Billy glared at the short like it was his enemy and yanked them off purring in delight smelling his omega self-lubrication making him grin. He hovers over Steve looking at his soulmate doe eyes filled with lust and desire. He licked his lips and kissed Steve's neck making him moan softly at each peck he got. 

"B-Billy...w-wait." Steve whines in pleasure when he felt a hand over his shaft. "Ah~"

"Come on, baby. You can be louder.~" Billy growls softly in delight grabbing Steve's legs raising them up and push his hard dick close to Steve's entrance making him gasp. "Come on, princess."

Steve swallowed down his nervousness knowing they're going against their deal but didn't care at the moment, nodding his head. Billy grins licking his lips in hunger and looking at Steve entrance seeing the lubrication pouring out hearing his werewolf side growling in lust for him to have a taste. He went down hearing Steve confused sound and licked at the entrance making him yelp in shock, making him chuckle and continue to lick the slick.

"Fuck, baby you taste delicious." Billy growled licking more of the slick earning some pitiful moans from Steve and pushing his tongue harder earning a louder moan.

"B-Billy t-to much mmhhh.~" Steve whines leaning close to his bed arching his back.

Steve felt his werewolf purring in delight at finally having an alpha to mate with him and knowing that he'll be here for his heat too. He wanted more from his soulmate, that he release a pheromone of want. Billy smelt the scent and felt his chains snapping making him growl, attacking Steve in a heated kiss moving his hand to the entrance and thrusting two fingers in. Steve cried out in pleasure in the kiss wrapping his arms around Billy's neck and mewling at the movement of the fingers. Billy groans feeling his now three fingers being clenched feeling his canines coming out and not caring.

"Baby, I'm gonna put it in." Billy growls taking out his dick and aiming it close to Steve's entrance purring when he heard his omega whining.

"B-Billy." Steve whimpers and moans in pleasure feeling the size of Billy and opening his legs wider for it to go deeper, hearing Billy growling in delight. "Oh god~" 

Billy huffed holding tightly on Steve's legs while thrusting into him earning moans and mewls from his omega. Deep down he felt his werewolf side wanting to come out to claim mark him on the spot but knew that was for the heat so he held his wolf side back. Before he could thrust his hips, finally having Steve relax they heard a car driving up to Steve's driveway making them confused. Billy didn't pull out waiting to see who it was while slowly thrusting his hip making Steve whimper and covering his mouth. He listened and growled angrily hearing the Wheeler girl's heart beat already recognizing everyone's heart beat. 

"Probably here to yell at me for fucking up her weak ass alpha." Billy thought making him growl annoyed and glanced at his mate whimpering.

"B-Billy ahh Billy!" Steve cried holding tightly on the bed sheet looking at his alpha with his teary eyes. "W-Who is it ahh!!!?"

Steve moaned loudly when Billy strike his prostate making him see stars. He begged the alpha to hit that spot again forgetting his question making the alpha smirk. Billy cooed his mate and leaned close to his face, whispering some lustful words, thrusting harder and faster into Steve's prostate; making the omega scream in pleasure. He grins hearing the Wheeler girl's heart beating fast and her gasping when she heard Steve's moaning, quickly leaving the house. He growled possessively and thrust even faster making Steve's claws come out and scratching at the alpha's back.

"B-Billy!!~" Steve cried holding the alpha's body close. "C-Close ah I-I'm close...ah~"

"Together baby. T-Together, fuck.." Billy growls and thrusted one last time releasing inside Steve and looking at his soulmate cumming too without being touch making him smirk. "You okay?"

Steve was dazed by the pleasure that he nodded slowly swallowing his drool and looking at Billy with love. He smiled kissing the alpha, who happily kissed back not caring about the mess between him and grunt when Steve tried moving earning a small whimper.

"Shsss it's okay, Princess. I'm just knotted inside you. It'll go down in twenty minutes." He grinned looking at Steve's face become crimson. 

"Oh god." Steve sighs looking away in embarrassment and pouting. 

** **

"Oww." Steve hisses when he tried sitting down on a chair feeling sore on his ass and hips, glaring at his soulmate. "I blame you for this."

"Blame me all you want, baby. You loved it and couldn't stop begging for more." Billy growls possessively in a playful manner and nibbling his mate earlobe.

"Stop!" Steve whimpers pushing the laughing alpha away.

Billy chuckles turning his attention on making eggs for his omega knowing it's a bit too late to eat breakfast but was still making it. He glanced at his soulmate seeing him blushing while looking at his back making him smirk knowing he was looking at his scratched marks.

"Princess, I'm fine. I'm already healing and I can't get scar by an omega remember." Billy chuckles putting the eggs on Steve's plate and his.

"I-I know but still..." Steve whispers covering his face in embarrassment.

"Hey. I'm fine. Don't worry." Billy said grabbing onto Steve's arms looking at his mate's doe eyes. "Anyways, I manage to hold myself back from claiming you but I did claim you with hickeys. It's takes a week for these to heal since your handsome alpha made them."

"Oh, fuck off." Steve chuckles while Billy grabs him by the waist.

"Oh, I already did but if you want. We can go round two.~" Billy purred in delight making his omega blush and shove his face away.

"Anyways, did someone came here? I know I heard something." Steve asked looking at the alpha, who ate the egg and thinking about the question.

"Nope. Maybe it was your imagination, baby. Come on. Eat your very late breakfast." He chuckles making him chuckle too.

They ate peacefully with Steve leaning on Billy's arm and purring happily, not caring if it was being heard by the alpha. He was grateful for Billy not claim marking him yet and blessed that he couldn't get pregnant. His grandfather told him that he can only get pregnant on his heat and that he should be blessed by their gods for allowing him being a rare male omega. He rolled his eyes and nuzzle close to the warmth coming from his alpha/soulmate and hopefully a part of his small pack. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace till he felt Billy's body becoming tense and was growling defensively; he snapped his eyes open glancing at his alpha seeing his canines revealing and his facial structures showing.

"B-Billy?" Steve asked but also froze when he caught the Demodogs scent and became pale. "W-What?"

He stood up running to the back with Billy shouting for him to come back. He got to the back door and screamed when it was bashed by one of the Demodogs. Billy quickly grabbed him pulling him behind his bigger structure and growling deadly at the creature, watching it hissing at the alpha.

"W-Why is it h-here??" Steve whimper holding onto Billy's arm, that was holding him back.

"It must have smelt you in your weak state, since you fought them to protect the Fay brat." Billy said noticing more showing up. "But these fuckers aren't getting to you. Not on my watch."

Billy usher Steve up the stairs after seeing the Demodogs vanishing away from view and following behind his soulmate. Steve quickly closed the window feeling like it was his fault and gasp in dread when he saw five Demodogs walking around his backyard smelling the air. Billy pulled Steve away from the window holding the shaking omega in his arms and comforting his mate.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, Princess. It wasn't your fault okay." He said softly kissing Steve's forehead. "I'll protect you no matter what. Just stay up here while I scare these pieces of shit away."

"Billy! Wait!" Steve begged grabbing the alpha's arm. "D-Don't leave me...please."

"Baby..." Billy sighs holding his mate close and scent marking him making him whine. "I'll be back I promise."

Steve looked at his alpha with his brown doe eyes with tears and nod, having him kiss his cheek softly. Then Billy went down the stairs while Steve went to the blanket that had Billy's scent on it wrapping himself in it. Billy swung the slide-door open growling with a deleterious smirk and licking his canines shifting into his Crinos form when he got the attention of the Demodogs. He snarled showing his bigger canines now and roaring at the dogs with his eyes glowing red having some run away leaving two left. Billy grins knowing these two want to fight him to get to his mate so he'll have fun for a while. Steve looked down hugging the blanket hissing in pain from his hip but jolting when he heard whimpering of a Demodog running away. He stood up and ran to his window seeing Billy's dirty blonde Crinos form roaring at the one running while holding a dead one in his claws. 

"He's okay." Steve sighed relief watching Billy shifting back to his human form tossing the thing to the ground and looking at the body with his arms crossed. "Billy!"

Billy snorted looking at the pathetic creature thinking on why they came to attack Steve, when he was mating with him; making him wonder if his heat will cause them to come attack his home. He bites his thumb and glances to his side seeing the slide-door sliding opening, with his beautiful omega coming out smiling.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked looking at his alpha.

"Yeah, Princess. Just thinking...did you called the Sheriff?" Billy asked holding his soulmate, while Steve was nuzzling him.

"N-No...I-I..." Steve hid his face embarrassment making him chuckle and nod.

"Alright we should call. Anyways I should go and check on my sister." Billy said walking back inside holding Steve in his arm since he was still limping making him wonder how he ran down the stairs without falling.

"Can I go too? I want to see how she doing?" Steve asked softly while he was placed on the couch.

Billy frown having his features darken looking away and shaking his head at his mate.

"No." Billy said strictly making Steve looked confused.

Steve watches as Billy grabs the shirt in the kitchen and grabbing his keys heading to the door making him stand up.

"Billy, wait! Why can't I g-"

"**No!**" Billy snarled making him jolt. "Steve, I'm sorry...but just not...today." He sighs opening the door and closing it feeling a pang of guilt but knowing he was protecting him from Neil.

Steve flutters his eyes trying to hold back his tears and huffed. He knew it was his omega side being emotional about his alpha using his alpha voice on him but he felt like there must be a reason to why he used it. Still it did hurt Steve when Billy used his voice on him making the omega pout.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay you guys. It's just been really stressful with me being in college and my laptop having some problems but beside that I manage to make some time to do one chapter. Hopefully I can fix my laptop and get less stress from college. Hope you love this chapter 0v0

Billy sighed looking ahead the road relaxing at knowing that Max was fine and doing well. When he went back home to see how Max was doing through her window, she was completely fine and that nothing bad happened to her with Neil. He smiled but also notice that Max caught the scent of Steve on him making her smile brightly while he rolled his eyes telling her to give him some clothes so he can look decent a bit. He chuckled pulling up to Steve's home when he caught the scent of the sheriff here already and got off heading to the door hearing the sheriff talking.

"Billy," Steve whispers looking back at his house while glancing back at Hopper looking at the dead Demodog on the ground bleeding black blood. "Hopper I'll be back. Billy's back." Hopper nods telling him to bring the alpha back here so he can question him. Steve went inside and was hugged by Billy who whispers a sorry to him having the omega smile and saying it's alright. "Come on. Hopper has some questions for you."

They went to the back looking at the sheriff examining the creature and sighed. He glanced at the boys and smiled seeing Billy unharmed or bleeding to death allowing himself to relax. Billy took notice and blushed a little feeling happy that the alpha cared about his wellbeing. Hopper went to the alpha and took out his notepad waving the boys to come inside.

"Alright, for some reason these creatures love crashing to your house Steve and mostly on the day when the kids presented. Now, this just gets me worried about your heat on Friday Steve." Hopper said letting his fatherly instinct come in and he then glanced at Billy. "Once again boy, you be saving to many people in one day. For that I'm grateful."

Billy nods smiling at the sheriff seeing him sigh once again and started to ask the alpha questions about what happened and what he did. The questions took about ten minutes and the sheriff was telling the boys to be careful when they go back to school tomorrow. They nod waving bye to the alpha and leaving the scene with the body of the Demodog. Steve glanced at Billy seeing him lost in thought making him concern for the alpha.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked the alpha seeing him look up and look at his mate doe's eyes. "You kind of look lost in your thoughts there, Billy."

"I'm fine...come on. You still need to rest from what we did and you not getting enough sleep too." Billy smiles softly picking up his omega in his arms and heading to his room. Deep down he wasn't fine but worried about his mate's heat and what will happen when he leaves his mate to do the run with Max and the other pup.

"Hey, Billy!" Billy turned around from talking/flirting to Steve next to his locker seeing Tommy and Carol heading their way with a blank face and his brow raised. 

"And you are?" He said looking at Tommy laugh embarrass while Steve chuckled softly and shook his head earning a glare from Tommy. "Eyes over here," Billy growled not liking how he was glaring at his omega.

"Billy come on. It's me and Tommy. We have the same class together." Carol sweet talks to him having Billy roll his eyes and lean on the locker with his arms cross telling them what they want. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to come to this epic party that Tommy would be throwing at his house Wednesday and we were hoping you would come."

Steve was pretending to be looking at his locker but secretly he was listening to the conversation and glanced at his mate seeing him looking bored with these conversations and knew that he was goanna denied until Tommy jumped in.

"Steve you want to come too, buddy!?" He grabbed the omega in an arm lock smiling at his old friend having Steve look at Tommy annoyed. Billy glared at him for grabbing his omega like that and grabbed the human arm crushing it harshly.

"If I say yes would you let me go." Steve sighed looking annoyed already. Tommy agreed quickly to be release from Billy and telling the two to come by and check it out. He then continues to throw papers around the school with Carol waving bye to Billy sweetly. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Steve, who was looking at his shoulder that was red and healing already. "Huh...knew he was squishing me too harshly."

"That fucker," Billy growled glaring at Tommy but took notice of Jonathan glaring at him making him grin and flash his red eyes at the alpha hearing him growl. "Dumbass."

"Billy, stop. I don't want you fighting Jonathan on school grounds. You'll kill the poor boy." Steve said grabbing the alpha's hand heading to their last class with him laughing at the statement Steve gave. Lucky for them their basketball practice was cancel allowing some time with the two werewolves.

The class didn't take long and were let go early having some of the teens cheering in delight. The two wolves went to Billy's car with the alpha clutching Steve by his waist hearing him talk loving how his sweet voice sounded and how his scent smell beautiful. He was about to pull him into a hug so he can get a better smell of that beautiful scent until he heard a cough from behind making him sigh, annoyed at being disturbed by someone. Billy looks behind his lover and raised a brow seeing it was Nancy, who looked annoyed too but also blushing a bit.

"What do you want Wheeler?" Billy growled putting his face on Steve's shoulder while the omega turns around looking confused. Nancy rolled her eyes crossing her arms wanting Billy to pay attention instead of suffocating his face in his lover's scent gland and nibbling it softly. Steve blushed lightly pushing his mate head back earning a huff of annoyance and having the alpha scowl at Nancy. "I'm listening."

"Look, let's get to the point. I disapprove of how you display affection towards Steve in public and how you don't seem to care about how others feel. I know I'm not a werewolf to understand how you work Hargrove but I'm learning okay. so, ca-"

"Stop right there. You, **DISAPPROVE**? Of me showing affection to my soulmate, Wheeler. Ohhh this is fucking hilarious!" Billy growled out turning his head looking at the kids' school and frown at the girl in front of him. "Look, Wheeler. You aren’t a werewolf and you'll never be one. So, stop trying to put your nose into something that isn't your business and fuck off. I'll be showing affection to my **MATE **the way I want too." 

Steve looked at Billy concerned and glanced at Nancy seeing her boiling up in anger and took a breath while he went to grab his mate's hand rubbing his thumb over it to help calm him down. It did help Billy allowing the alpha to grab Steve, hugging him from behind and putting his head back on his shoulder with the omega looking at Nancy and protecting her from his anger state at the moment.

"Anyway, this isn't the reason you came, Wheeler. Come on. Tell me what you want to tell me." Billy said looking at the girl smirking deadly showing his canines while flashing his red eyes. "How I pummel your weak ass werewolf boyfriend badly." He chuckled with Steve sighing already knowing that would snap Nancy and boy how he hated being right on some things. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nancy growled raising her hand to slap Billy, but he wasn't fazed by this, but his omega was. Steve grab her hand when she swung, with his eyes flashing blue and was growling protectively for Billy and glaring at Nancy. "S-Steve!?"

Billy felt warm and proud of his mate being protective of him but snap out it so he can make sure his mate doesn't accidentally harm the human girl. He grabs his hand softly whispering to Steve that he was okay and that he wasn't fazed by her having him glance at Billy and release Nancy. Steve eyes widen and looked at Nancy apolitically feeling bad for what he did but yelps when he heard an angry alpha growl. Billy's eyes turned red pulling Steve behind him, hiding his omega and growling at Jonathan, who was in front of Nancy and growling at Steve.

"**What the hell, Steve!** Why were you growling at her!?!" Jonathan said using a bit of his alpha voice making Steve cover his earn from the high sound of the alpha voice. Billy growled and unclawed his hand showing off his canines while standing taller.

"**The FUCK are you doing, Byers?**" Billy hissed out growling already seeing some of the students turning around to the sound of a growl. He went up to Jonathan's view and smirked madly looking at the bruised face. "**You still want that rematch to show your, HUMAN, how badly you lost the first one?**"

Steve and Nancy looked at the two alphas in front of them noticing a crowd of a student watching not noticing the boys' eyes flashing red but cheering for them to fight. Steve got worried and grabbed Billy's arm trying to pull him away from this, but the alpha wasn't budging either was Jonathan. Jonathan was pissed off already with Steve scaring his mate but most importantly this new alpha already beating him in his own home and embarrassing him in front of his mate. That just made him growl even more not listening to Nancy but only wanting to fight Billy sending an aura of indignation and inviting the other alpha to fight him. Billy grinned about to accept the challenge until the same smell of rotting skin and repulsive scent hit him making his eyes widen. Jonathan also caught on the scent including Steve, who gasp and turned around toward the woods where two Demogorgon were standing there with demodogs behind them and roared at the coward of students.

Someone yelled Demogorgon having everyone panic and start running inside the school or into their car leaving the scene. Billy grunts when he was shoved, and notice Steve being separated from him including Nancy from Jonathan.

"STEVE!" Billy shouted but growled when he saw the dogs attacking some of the students and dragging them away from the school grounds. The alarm system went on concerning Billy since Steve's hearing was sensitive and tried looking for his mate. Lucky the brat school was on shut down before they were released and were lock inside their school while the teens were running back inside. Jonathan was looking around for his mate scared as hell for her safety but was tackled by a demodog, with its face opening up having him panic. "GET THE FUCK UP, DUMBASS! YOU'RE AN ALPHA!"

Billy kicked the dog off the other werewolf and snark at Jonathan turning his attention back at the Demogorgon and noticing there was only one in the woods watching him and Jonathan but notice the other running towards a crowd of student roaring. His stomach drop having a feeling Steve was over there. Steve looked around for Billy but heard a shriek caused by Nancy making him run towards her.

"Nancy!" Steve yelled seeing her being dragged by a demodog's tongue, so he ran toward her slashing its tongue getting black blood on his hand and her shoes. She screamed crawling back terrified and getting up hiding behind Steve holding onto his arm looking at the dogs circling them. "Billy and Jonathan attracted them making them think that one of them was, goanna die from the challenge they were goanna have." Steve thought looking at the creatures running away toward the students making him sigh but he froze when he heard the Demogorgon roar making him pale when he saw one heading his way running. 

Nancy yelled at the gorgon running towards them while Steve shoved Nancy and shifting into his Glabro form and gasping when it was in front of him. It opens its flower face screeching, making him whine in pain and cover his ears. He was in utter shock when the creature figures out his weak spot and was strike making him crash to the ground. He whined but growled at the creature that was making chirping and growing noises while Nancy was frozen in fear to do anything to help Steve. He shifted into his Crinos form growling at the beast that was the same height as him.

"STEVE!" Nancy finally shouted looking at his form and grabbing the attention of the gorgon, making her gasp. Steve panic and lunged at the creature tackling him and rolling around allowing Nancy a chance to escape inside the school. She closed her eyes and ran to Jonathan's car hiding inside having Steve sigh in relief but growled at the gorgon on top of him. "GET OFF!"

He tried biting the creature, but each bite missed, and he roared in pain when it bit him on the shoulder with its number of teeth on its face. Steve growled and whined trying to kick the thing off and manage to give one good kick making it thrash to the ground. Billy's eyes became red when he smelt Steve's blood and look toward his now shifted omega on the ground bleeding on his shoulder and him growling at the gorgon hissing. He felt himself shift into his Crinos form but was then tackled by the other Demogorgon that was waiting for Billy to shift. Jonathan took notice of this and shifted into his Crinos form attacking the gorgon that threw itself at Billy.

"GO! I'll handle him. Help Steve!" Jonathan growled knowing how Steve was feeling at this moment fighting a gorgon. Billy snark and ran toward his mate, who was fighting the other gorgon. Steve growled and lung at the creature swinging himself to the back of the creature about to bite its bare neck instead he grunts when he was attacked by some of the dogs making him release the gorgon and falling to the ground with ten dogs on top of him growling and hissing at him.

Steve started panicking more remembering this scene and how Mrs. Curtin was killed just like this. Having the dogs pinning her down while she tried her best to fight back and with him being pin too, watching the gorgon killing his alpha. He was breathing harder and his eyes widen when the gorgon came grabbing Steve's neck and pulling him up with him whining at the memories. Clawing at the creature's arm and eyes widening when he saw the beast face opening up with its flower face reveal tons of sharp teeth.

"**LET HIM GO!!**" Steve gasp when he dropped to the ground coughing and hearing the gorgon screeches mixed with another growl. He turned his attention to the fight seeing a dirty blonde Crinos brutally scratching the gorgon that was caught by surprise and being tackled by the dogs. Steve shouted no but watched as Billy grabbed the dogs throwing them far and tackled the fleeing gorgon biting it bare neck and tearing its head off. He blinked in shock watching Billy shredding the gorgon while Jonathan looked terrified of Billy not noticing the other Demogorgon running away from the battle knowing that an angry alpha wasn't a battle it can win. The demodogs whimpered away running but they also had to run away too, not wanting the crowd to see them since they don't want them knowing there are werewolves still alive.

"Steve go! Billy out of it. He'll kill anyone that gets close to him beside you. GO!" Jonathan said shifting back into his human form running to his car to hide from Billy's view. Steve nods running toward his alpha hearing him growling at the dead corps. He swallows running towards the woods knowing Billy will follow even in his feral state. He went inside the woods hiding behind a tree with his alpha behind him and glanced back seeing the police there including Hopper. The students were screaming in horror seeing a dead shredded up gorgon on the ground with it being decapitated. Not knowing it was a werewolf that killed the thing, thinking the other gorgon did. 

"Billy?" Steve whimper looking at the alpha huffing with drool coming out mixed in black blood and eyes still shining red. "Alpha..." He whispers touching his mate's still in their Crinos form and nuzzle the alpha trying to calm him down. It slowly did with him nuzzle back and licking the wound he received from the gorgon making Steve flinch and close his eyes. When Billy felt satisfied with the wound being clean his nuzzled his mate's neck and sighed; revealed at his mate being safe in his arms. "You okay, Billy?"

"I'm fine..." Billy said holding Steve tightly looking at the school evacuating the students from the school and hiding the corps of the Demogorgon. He closed his eyes pulling back walking deeper in the woods holding Steve's claw and heading back to his home. To his omega nest.

Steve watched as Billy wrapped his injured shoulder in a bandage and jump when the door was slammed open. Billy growled glaring at the intruder watching Sheriff Hopper raise his hands while Max and Dustin ran to Steve crying. The alpha held his pack while the pups were crying in their pack mom's arms and Steve hugging the pups tightly whimpering. Hopper sighed looking at Billy, who was still growling and nod telling the kids that he'll come back after Billy calm down from his feral state. He closed the house and left the small pack alone. 

"W-We felt you in pain! A-And." Dustin sob looking at Steve while Max held on Steve's arm tightly and holding Billy's hand. "We panic!" They both cried making Steve get teary and apologize to the pups hugging them tightly. Billy sighs holding his small pack close just wanting to forget that image of Steve being held by his throat by that thing and almost being kill. He growled holding them close and shifted not knowing he did into his Hispo form.

Max and Dustin watched as Billy wrap himself around them huffing and closing his eyes while Steve smiled brushing his mate fur softly. "He's just in a protective mood. Come on let's just sleep here for a moment." Steve said laying down on the fur and watching the two pups getting comfortable too and lean close to him and Billy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone asked for Werewolf Billy cause I know I want one! I read some Werewolf Billy stories that he with Steve and they're all adorable so I also decided to make one too! Don't worry I'm still working on my other Harringrove story but I always wanted to make a werewolf one so yeah! Please, tell me if you see any mistakes or grammar. Either way please, leave comments and kudos!


End file.
